The Chaos hero
by robertswyatt0
Summary: Tony Pistola lost everthing when he was young, now 15, soon to be 16 when school starts, has a chance to put aside his views of people with quirks. Will he still see quirk users the same way or will he change for the better. a triple crossover, of MHA X Just cause X Ben 10( OC Ben 10 omnitrix).
1. Prolouge

Character bio:

Name: Tony Pistola (Last name Spanish for gun)

Age 15

Relatives;

Mother and father dead

3 unknown relatives

Height 7' 5" (226.06cm)

Quirk: CLASSIFIED

Skin colour; light brown

Hair colour; a light grey

Eye colour; silver

Birth place; Medici

Birthday January 4th

Blood type AB

**Location Solis international airport**

We see 3 people coming out of the airports security centre. Two are adults and one is a teenage boy. The boy has black hair and red eyes. He has pale skin. This is Eijirou Kirishima. He is here with his parents to see his long lost relatives, they found out about them through a dna test.

Kirishima says "This place doesn't look so bad. I don't get why the place is considered a dangerous place to live or visit."

As they leave the airport exit, the three see a man holding a sign that says their last name. The man in question is wearing a red t-shirt with a blue zip-up denim jacket over top. He wears "boot-cut" blue jeans. He has a crucifix on a chain around his neck, he must be Christian. He has black fingerless gloves on his hands. He has some kind of device on his right arm. His face looks dirty, he has some small scars on his face, he has black hair, he also has a beard that connects to his moustache, he has blue eyes. This man is Rico Rodriguez, the hero of Medici and the leader of Solis. He is their to pick up the family of three to bring they to their new family member.

Rico thinks "_He so owns me one for this. I hope that Sargento and Izzy can get him ready for them to come over to his house. He sounded very tired from the last time I called him._"

He sees the family of three and waves them over. He says to them when they get over to him, "You guys must be the Kirishima family. I'm Rico Rodriguez, it's a pleasure to met you."

He puts the sign down and extends his left hand to the family, which Kirishima's father and mother shake.

Kirishima's father asks "I thought our relative would be picking use up. Not the leader of Solis."

Rico shrugs his shoulder before saying "He would, if he wasn't resting after a long mission about a black beast attacking a small settlement out in the jungle parts of Solis."

The mother gives Rico a nervous look and she asks "Is he alright?" Rico gives them a rehashing smile and he says "He's fine. It going to take a lot more then a black beast to put him down." He then jesters to a red 4x4 truck. He then says "Shall we." The family gets into the truck.

Rico says while he drives "it is a three and half hour drive to his place."

Kirishima asks "Why's that?"

Rico turns onto the highway before answering. He says "He said that he wants to be alone and have a nice view of the sun set when he goings to bed. He has had a very hard life. You can say that I'm like his adopted father."

The four sit in silence for a while, before Kirishima's father asked "The people we went to get our tickets told us that we should be extremely careful when we get here? Why is that?"

Rico thinks for a while before answering. He replies "It has been a year since the rebellion had ended. But some of the black hand are still around trying to rebuild. We now have some heroes in Solis, which they are all trained. Here in Solis, people just want to be happy and not fear for their lives. It took awhile for the people to trust the pro heroes, but, eventually they trusted them. Your relative is the most respected and the most popular hero, even though he is considered retired."

Two hour pass as the four exchange small conversations, like about their relatives personality, about Rico himself, etc.

As they come to a small road, Rico says "This is a short cut to his place."

When they see the house, it is a one story building, it has a patio, a walk way into the small forest behind it, a road to the door, a workshop area, and a gauge. Some noticeable things about the house are the big guns on the left and right of the building, but, they see it is on a small island with a small mountain.

Kirishima asks "Where is the bout we take to get across?"

Rico smirks. He pulls up to a key pad. He pushes the green button. What happens next, is a tunnel opens up just in front of them, and Rico drives down the ramp and into the tunnel. They get to the other side they see another vehicle there. They see a two people, one male and the other is female. They get out of the the truck.

Rico says "Sargento. Izzy. Is he ready?"

The guy says "He been ready since this morning. Apparently he was prepared for you guys."

The woman says "We got here two hours ago and we looked inside to see him napping on the couch. Sargento was going to wake him up, but I stopped him because he didn't see the note on the the side table. It said he was ready for they. Just don't stand in font of the door when you press the door bell."

The two leave in their jeep. Kirishima and his parents go up to the door with Rico. Rico gets them on the left hand side of the door and he pushes the door bell. The three see the door is made of metal. They don't hear a ding sound of the door bell. Kirishima's mother asks "Is it broken?"

All three of them jump when they hear one of the guns shoots into the sky, the shot explodes in the air. They hear something or someone hit the floor. They hear someone yell "**Son of a B*ch! C*nt muffin! WHO THE HELL MADE MY DOOR BELL SHOT THE ANTI- AIR GUNS!**" Rico says "Oh no."

They all take a step back. The doors hinges detach from the door. Kirishima asks "Why..." He didn't finish due to someone kicking the door down and the door landed on the drive way. They see the door is about one to two and half inches thick. The person responsible for the kicking down the door, is a teenage boy with light brown skin, silver eyes, light grey hair. They see he is wearing combat boots, he has jeans on, he has a blue t-shirt on, over the t-shirt is a black leather vest with no sleeves, they see he has the same device on his right arm like Rico. Two noticeable pieces of equipment, is a odd looking back pack attached to what looks like a wing suit wings and a strange gauntlet. The gauntlet in question is primary chrome silver, it's secondary colour is a dull grey, the watch face is a hourglass design that is white. The teen then looks at Rico with a glare. Rico just points to the Kirishima family. The teens glare disappears when he sees the three. He then jesters them all to come into his home. After he puts his door back on to its hinges.

He says "Sorry about that. Didn't get enough sleep. Names Tony. Tony Pistalo."

They all shake his hand. They get to know Tony. The Kirishima family are shocked to hear that Tony saw both his parents get killed in front of him and that he is a former mercenary.

Rico says "Hey, Tony. Why don't you go have a chat with Kirishima outside so I can have a talk with his parents."

Tony replies "Sure. Why not"

**Outside with Tony and Kirishima**

The two boys head outside. Kirishima says "Soooo. Have you seen any movies?"

Tony gives him a look that says 'you awkward too hu'. Tony replies "Saw a movie by marvel a couple of days ago."

They then sit on some lawn chairs that are by the water. Tony asks, while handing Kirishima a pop can, "So what's Japan like this time of year." Kirishima opens and takes a sip of pop before replying.

He replies "It's summer vacation for me. It's hot too, but, not as hot as here. Seriously how do you stand it."

Tony chuckles, he answers "You get used to it." They talk some more about video games, movies, tv shows, the usual teenage boy stuff.

Kirishima asks "So, do you have a quirk?" Kirishima can see his new cousin glare out into the ocean. Tony replies "It's complicated." Kirishima can see he killed the mood. A couple minutes pass before they start to talk some more.

**With Rico and Kirishima's parents**

Kirishima's father says in a surprised tone, he says "You what us to take Tony with us back to Japan?"

Rico nods his head. He then says "He needs to have a normal life now, a life I can't give him. He needs you three. What he does know now is that he is going to Japan with you three and going to school. What he doesn't know the school is UA. Every pro hero in Solis and Medici have sent me a recommendation for UA. The hero association have aloud him to come to Japan and he is guaranteed a spot in the hero course. He will be put in the same class as Kirishima, if Kirishima passes the exam."

Kirishima's mother and father glance at each other, then at Rico. They see in Rico's eyes that he is begging them to take Tony with them.

Kirishima's mother says "Not that we can take Tony, it's just the cost we are worried about."

Rico says "I've had some people put together a check for you guys to take with you and Tony has tons of money, he just converted half of what he has into Yen."

This conversation goes on for a while. The next two days come and go. The five of them are back the international airport. Tony gives Rico, Sargento, and Izzy a hug 'good bye'.

Tony says to Rico "Now don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Izzy replies "How can we, you're taking all the stupid with you." Tony says "Smart ass." They part ways. UA better prepare for the devil of chaos that is Tony Pristalo.


	2. chapter 1: New beginning, new school

The Kirishima family head to their new house that they just bot with their new money and with some of Tony's money. Tony so far is liking Japan. He the things he doesn't like though, are also here. In Solis, he saw very few people who had quirks, ether it be a mutation, emitter, and/or transformation. Due to the Black Hand's rule a year ago, people we're still afraid of showing their quirks. The heroes in Solis and Medici are the only ones that Tony respects, due to them being trained by the military, but don't work for the military. The government has training bases all over solis for people to train in. Tony feels someone nudge him. He looks over at his cousin, he does respect him even though he has a quirk, he sees Kirishima smiling.

Kirishima says "So what school are you going to go?"

Tony pulls out a file he got from Rico before he left Solis. In said file, it had his birth place, birthday, his name, his appearance, blood type, etc. The one thing not on the file was his quirk, which beside it said 'CLASSIFIED" because Tony what'd to surprise his class mates and his family that he is quirkless. The countertrix was a good tool to use in the field of combat and stealth, but, he can only stay in a alien form for three hours. Even less if he transformers multiple times, which it needs to recharge for one hour.

Tony says to Kirishima, "I don't know? Rico said he will email me the schools name and address. I'm going to be sixteen next year, so I'm going to be in high school."

They then stop. They get out of the vehicle to see their new house. It is a two store house. It is grey and white in colour. They see that it has a balcony that looped around the right side to the front. They go inside to look around. The main floor there is a common area, the family room is to the left, through another doorway is the laundry room with a bathroom, a door to the gauge, a hallway leads to a bedroom, and a spare room with the heating unit. The upstairs is more open. There is a kitchen with a bar area, a open dinning room, a living room, a master bedroom, two other rooms, a bathroom, and a small closet. Tony takes the room by the bathroom. Kirishima's parents takes the master bedroom and Kirishima himself takes the bedroom in the middle. A week passes before Tony and Kirishima have to go to school, well foreign exchange school in Tony's case.

Tony groans and says "Why do I have to go to this thing again? I can already speak Japanese."

Kirishima's mother replies "You don't have a citizenship here in Japan and you need one to go to high school."

Tony just signs. He thinks "_Well at least I can go in my usual attire and not a uniform_."

The next ten months is just to studying for Tony and Kirishima. During this time, Tony gets to know more about his relatives and they learn more about him as well.

**One day**

Tony and Kirishima are walking to their new high school to get themselves acquainted with the layout.

Kirishima asks Tony a question. He asks "What made you so anger this morning? It looked like you we're going to murder someone."

Tony just glares in the opposite direction of his cousin. Before he walks a little faster in front of Kirishima. This informs Kirishima to drop the subject. When they get to UA, they head for the doors to go inside, when they get there, Tony is looking at the map of the school.

Kirishima asks "What are you looking for?"

Tony relies "I'm looking for the principle's office so I can have a chat with him, it's about my quirk."

This statement caught Kirishima off guard. Tony had never once talked about his quirk, not even when Kirishima and his parents asked him. He would always say 'CLASSIFIED'. Kirishima thought it was connected to his weird gauntlet that is on his left arm, that he never takes off. At all actually. Tony for the past few months had never once taken off his strange gauntlet.

Kirishima thinks "I wonder if he sleeps with it on. It could be water proof so he can have a shower."

Tony says to Kirishima "I'll be back. I will met you by the main gate when I'm done talking to the principle."

Tony leaves Kirishima to do his own thing. As he walks, he thinks on how he got the countertrix and the people who knew about it and what it can do. He thinks of his first transformation in to a rock base alien that had a pre-programed named, which was 'Chromestone'. Tony chuckles at the memory. He then continues to remember the other transformations he has, which he has forty four forms. The day he evolved a transformation by the name of 'Big Chill' was a amazing and painful experience. He always told himself that he shouldn't always use the watch for a fight, he didn't what to get on 'The Agency' watch list. He also didn't what people to think he has a quirk because that would rune his reputation as a quirkless mercenary taking jobs to take down quirk users or people who have quirk users working for them. He then sees that he is by the principle's office.

Tony says out loud, "Let's get this over with."

Before he knots on the door. He hears two voices, one of them is very familiar to him. Tony thinks "_No F*king way. Why the hell is he here?!_" He then knocks on the door.

**A couple minutes early before Tony came into the room**;

Toshinori Yagi, or as the world knows him, All might, is in his weaken form. He is talking to the principle of UA. The principle in question is a combination of different animals of some kind. Really thou, he could be a mouse, bear, dog, etc. The principle is wearing a business like suit, he has white fur, he has beady black eyes, on/over his right eye is a scar. All Might's weaken form looks like a skeleton with the skin still on, he has sunken eyes that are blue, blonde hair with two noticeable bangs hanging down, he is wearing a yellow with black lines suit that is very loose.

Nezu asks "So how is the training with your successor going? Will he be ready for the exams in February?"

All Might replies "He still has a long way to go, but, he is doing everything to his fullest. I'm confident he will be ready for the exams in February."

They both hear a knock on the door. All Might quickly changes form. But his smile falters because he sees someone that had taken a huge chunk of pride from him. Standing in the door was none another than Tony Pistalo, Tony at the moment was giving All Might a glare that could kill anyone. Nezu at the moment is very confused about this confrontation. Mostly anybody would freak out about meeting the symbol of peace. However, this boy was giving All Might a death glare and All Might himself had lost his signature smile.

Tony asks in a calm tone of voice "My I come in?"

Nezu replies after he had thought of a question to ask Tony, he says "Yes, please do. Also could you close the door please?"

Tony closes the door when he steps in, he doesn't take his eyes off All Might. He walks over to the chair beside All Might and sits down. The three sit in silence before Nezu clears his throat.

He asks "My I ask how you two know each other."

Tony says "I don't know? All Might, do you remember the way we meet and the circumstances that we parted ways. Also what did you mean by 'successor'?"

All Might's and Nezu's eyes widen in horror. Tony was close to the door to hear the last part of their conversation and he was, from what Nezu had learned from the file he got about Tony, was that he was very dangerous. All Might gets flashbacks from the short time he was in Solis. Him not listening to Tony and the other rebels about his plan with Endeavour, while also nearly getting killed and being blamed for something that he doesn't want to remember. All Might tries, enthuses on tries, to play dumb. But Tony sees right through All Might, like he was a opened book. A couple minutes pass, before Tony speaks.

Tony says "How about this. I tell you both why I asked to have a chat about my quirk and you guys tell me what you meant by 'successor'. I won't tell a soul about this. Now this is also a two way deal, I don't tell anyone, you don't tell anyone. For your part, you can only tell people unless I say so. I can tell people on my own. Deal?"

All Might and Nezu think about this deal. On one hand, All Might's secret is still a secret to the public. On another hand, can they really trust Tony. Nezu was about to speak, when All Might cuts him off.

All Might says "Yes, we have a deal."

He said this while turning back into his weaken form. Tony raises an eyebrow at All Might's weaken form.

Nezu asks "My I ask why you we're giving All Might earlier a death glare?"

All Might looks down, as if he is in shame and guilt. Tony give Nezu the quick version on how they met. To say Nezu is in utter shock. Some of the people of Solis blame All Might for the death of two families of four, because he tried to negotiate with Solis's former ruler. And that he was nearly killed, along side Endeavour. What was more shocking, was that Tony literally said 'I told you so' to All Might's face, when they fond out the two families we're killed anyways by the Solisain military, even thou All Might and Endeavour surrendered to the form terrorist organization 'The Black Hand'.

All Might says "I have never felt more helpless that day."

Nezu then says, "Let's get to the main reason why you are here Tony."

Tony said "Sure."

Nezu then brings out his copy of Tony's file. He had read it before All Might came to see him. Nezu, for one, is amazed by what Tony has done. Like freeing two whole island nations with one other person, not counting the first one due to him doing whatever he was doing there, from a dictatorship government. Some parts of his back ground where shocking as well. Like becoming a mercenary at the age of ten, even after seeing his parents killed in front of him. Nezu also tried to get the Medician and Solisain governments to tell him what Tony's quirk was, but, they all said it was 'classified' for some odd reason. He also got a list of tools/gadgets that Tony uses. Like a advanced grappling hook that could reel Tony in to any point that he aims at, as well as attach jet booster/weather balloons, and a system that shots out a grappling hook line that can reel two objects towards each other. A jet powered wing suit that shots an infinite amount of energy missile that are heat seeking and energy bullets, but, after awhile he needs to let the energy recharge to fire more. A parachute that folds itself backup when he lands on the ground. Don't even get Nezu started on the weapons that Tony is has profession in, like form simple side arms, to heavy weapons. The one thing that's been bothering him is the strange gauntlet that Tony wears all the time. In ever picture he had seen Tony in, the gauntlet was always on him. Even in some of the videos he got emailed of Tony in action on the battle field. Tony then says something.

He says "You think the gauntlet is part of my quirk?"

Nezu has a look of surprise. Tony had seen him looking over the few pictures of himself.

Nezu says "Yes. It is strange that a former mercenary to have such a strange device with him at all time. Does it help reduce or regulate your quirk?"

Even All Might looks up from the file that Nezu had given him. He himself was somewhat perplexed by the gauntlet. Tony then does something that catches All Might and Nezu off guard. He laughs. Like full blown laughing. After a short while, Tony calms down, before he answers.

Tony says "No."

Nezu and All Might are now really confused. If the gauntlet didn't help Tony's quirk. Then what did it do. Was it a hacking device, a com link, etc. Even All Might had some questions about the strange gauntlet. Tony has a very big smile on his face, like he was enjoying the two men's confusion.

Tony says "If I had one hundred bucks for every time someone asked me that question, I would be able to buy a mansion."

All Might says "Then what does the gauntlet do anyway? Why have it with you if it doesn't help your quirk."

Tony then gets a look. Like All Might answered his own question. Then it dawns on Nezu. If the gauntlet didn't do anything with is quirk, then that could mean one thing.

Nezu says "Your Quirkless."

Tony then says in a sarcastic tone "We have a winner. Give him a prize."

All Might is now very surprised. This boy had no quirk to help him and his allies when he was is Medici and Solis. That means, all the feats that the file on him that look like he has a quirk, are all him doing it with nothing but, him and his tools/gadgets. But it begs the question. What is the gauntlet used for?

All Might asks "Then why have a very strange gauntlet with you all the time?"

Tony says "It's not just a gauntlet."

Tony the pushes the watch face on the sides. The watch face pops up to revel a very complex and very advanced technology in the watch face. He then turns the dial to the right and something appears over the watch face. It was some kind of hologram of a creature that looked like a being made of magma and rocks. Tony then turns the dial a couple more times before he stops on a form that looks like a crab. He then stands up and moves to a more open part of the room. Tony looks at the two men in front of him.

Tony says to them "It does this."

They see Tony push the core down and they are blinded by a white light. When their eye sight comes back. Both Nezu's and All Might's jaw drop at what they see in Tony's place. In Tony's place is a large crab like being. It has six legs, a mouth that is showing his teeth, a belt that is a dull grey colour with the watches symbol on it, he is a orange colour with some silver. He then yells in a British accent.

"BRAINSTORM!" The now name form that was Tony.

All Might for one is in utterly shocked on what had just happened. Tony was now a crab like being that probably had a huge brain due to the size of it's head. Nezu was also shocked, but, he hid it very well. They see Brainstorm press the watch face again. And in other flash of white light is another strange creature. The creature looks like a semi armoured velociraptor. It is silver with grey strips uniform, it has wheels for feet, a helmet, the watch's symbol is on his chest.

He yells out "XLR8!"

XLR8 then presses the watch face again and he turns back into Tony's human form. Tony then explains what the gauntlet is and what it can do, except Tony left out the evolutionary function. All Might for one is amazed, aliens are real and Tony has a device that aloud him to walk in their shoes. Nezu on the other hand, can see that there is more to the countertrix then what Tony is telling them.

Nezu asks "How did you get the countertrix?"

They see Tony tense up, before he answers he says. "It was a normal day form me when I was eleven. Heading home from another job I had done. I take a short cut that leads to my little home in the woods. As I'm walking, I look up to see a weird light form in the sky and then suddenly, what looks like a portal opens up. The next thing I see is a blazing fire ball comes out of the portal. I hit the dirt to make sure I don't get burned and/or hit by what ever comes out of the portal. I hear a massive explosion and the ground shakes, as something lands not far from my right. I head over to the crash site to see what hit the ground, I was hoping to sell what ever it was to someone to get some more cash, but I digress. When I get to the crater, I see a weird sphere like object. I slide down the craters slope. As I get close to the object, it opens up. Inside was the countertrix. I reach for it, but, what I didn't expect, was for the countertrix to launch itself onto my left arm and attach itself to my arm. I freaked out for a bit to get it off. I did calm down a bit. I look in the pod again to see a disk like object in there as well. Not to far away, I could hear people coming to the cash site. I grab the disk and run, not before I leave a little present in the pod in case it was the military. I hide nearby and watch. I see a military come through the shrubbery and pick up the pod. I detonate the explosives inside the pod, so that the military couldn't track the energy that may have been left behind. When I get home I put the disk down on the table in my living room. I go to work with anything that could get the countertrix off my arm. As I'm working, the disk comes to life with a hologram. The person, no, alien in the hologram looks like a frog that walks on two legs, big green eyes that have rectangle pupils, it is wearing some kind of robe like clothing. It says it's name, but, it glitches as he says the middle part. He said 'Hello, I'm am Az*th. I'm the creator of the counter omnitrix or countertrix. The reason you have it is *. Now the countertrix is a counter to the *. Now to...' The disk broke down in a small puff of smoke and I look to see the disk is trashed. I had a feeling that he had built countertrix to defeat anyone who used the main omnitrix for evil. The last part was probably how to activate the thing, but I made a guest on how to activate it. I'm pretty sure that it comes from a very distant plant or galaxy. Where the main omnitrix landed, I don't know. It could have been destroyed or sent to another plant or a theory I made with Brainstorm, is that it got stuck in the space in between dimension when the portal closed. When I first got it, I have around fifteen transformation. By the time I got to Medici, I had thirty. Now I have forty four forms to transform into."

Nezu and All Might are amazed by the story on how Tony got the countertrix. They also a little worried about how may transformations Tony has. Forty four forms has a lot of various powers that they couldn't have or will have as quirks evolve. But one thing stands out above all else. Tony can be a hero, even thou he doesn't have a quirk. Even if he didn't have the countertrix, with his skill set, he could be the worlds first quirkless hero.

They discussed more about Tony's powers and skill set. They say he still needs to do the rewritten exam, but since he has lots of recommendations he doesn't need to do the practical exam. The things he does have to bring are his grappling hook and wing suit, so they can be cleared for hero support gear. Tony also says that he made bullets and grenades, that when they explode or hit something, they release a expanding foam that hardens. The foam is also flexible when harden when the person needs to be moved to another place. It also has a resistance to extreme heat and cold in case the person has a fire or ice quirk. Nezu as suggests that Snipe, a teacher at the school, see how good Tony is at shooting guns and that he nows how to maintain them.

Later at the Kirishima household

Tonight's dinner was pizza ordered from a local pizza joint. The four are down stairs when the pizza comes.

Kirishima's mother says "They really do say 'thirty minutes or less'."

Kirishima's father asks Tony "Hey Tony. Could you go up stairs to get plates, cups, and napkins for all of us?"

"Sure" said Tony

Tony is then consumed in white light and he is now one of his fastest aliens. In Tony's place is a humanoid cat-like alien. It's hands, legs, part of his head and chest are silver, while the other parts are grey. He has some hair that is like a mask around his eyes. His eyes are pure white in colour. A thunderbolt design is on his chest and his watch's symbol is in the centre of his chest. He has spikes on his forearms and the side of his legs.

Tony says "I'll be right back."

He then runs off and up the stairs, but, what Tony's relatives saw, was a blur of silver and grey. They all see the table is set, there's cups, plates, napkins, and a row of five movies for them to choose from to watch. Tony then sits back down in his chair and changes back. Tony looks at his family with a question mark above his head.

"What?" Asks Tony to his family.

All three of them yell "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?!?!?!?"

Tony then explains what he did. He then explains that he is quirkless and that his strange gauntlet is the reason that he was able to transform into 'Fasttrack'. The family of four then have their dinner and watches a movie together.

Later that night, Tony springs up right in his bed. He is in a cold sweat, due to the nightmare he just had. He hasn't told his family because he doesn't want them to worry about him. The nightmares have been getting a bit less now that he is here in Japan. They haven't came back to him since the end if the rebellion in Solis. He thinks to himself that it is just him getting worried about his new family getting hurt because of him. He also hasn't told his family and even Rico for that matter, is that he has PTSD. The reason he lived out in the middle of nowhere for a reason is because he what's to be in a calming environment.

He thinks "The job that man needed done was in Japan? But, why did it involve the black beast that I encountered in Solis. It's pretty simple too. Fine said beast, kill it, tag the one who controls it, and tag the smoke man that is their get away portal."

Tony then chuckles about how is family reacted to him being quirkless and having an alien device on his arm. His uncle had a face of someone that had gotten a very big joke pulled on them. His auntie was as pale as a ghost on Halloween. His cousin finally was the hardest to explain it to because he kept denying that he turned into an alien and he had another forty three aliens to transform into. Tony then drifts back into his sleep.

Day of the exam

"Did you two have everything?"

"Yes."

"Tony did you study enough? Same for you Eijirou?"

"Yes." With a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Did you two..."

"YES!!!!!" Both Kirishima and Tony yelled.

Tony says "We have everything and we studied very thoroughly. We're both going to be late if we don't leave now."

Kirishima's mother smiles at the two. She doesn't see Tony as a nephew, she sees him as her son that she has raised from birth. She waves at them as they leave the house and walk to the train station. Kirishima looks to see Tony with a big bag.

"What?" Tony asks Kirishima because he was staring.

Kirishima replies "Why did you bring such a big bag with you?"

Tony signs and replies "It has my wing suit in it. As well as my grappling hook. The reason is because I have to get them checked out for support gear."

Kirishima thinks it over for awhile before they get it on the train. He and Tony talk and test each other to do some more studying. They also talk about the other alien forms that Tony has. From a form called 'Way Big' that is a colossal alien that is around three hundred feet or ninety one metres tall. Another alien form that Tony has is called 'Clockwork', that when Tony is in that form, he can control

time itself. Kirishima is amazed by the forms that his cousin has. Tony made Kirishima promised that he would keep his secret, or else Tony would tell Kirishima's parents that he has a crush on a curtain pink skinned girl with horns. While also telling everyone Kirishima's secrets that only they know.

At the UA gates

Kirishima asks Tony, "Where are you going?"

Tony replies while walking to the recommended students area, "I was recommended by every pro hero in Medici and Solis, so I don't need to do the practical exam. I just need to do the written exam. See you then."

Tony and Kirishima then part ways.

After the written exam

Tony is with two teachers. One looks like a cowboy and his name is Snipe. The other is a man with a Napoleon stature that wears a excavator buck for a helmet and has iron claws on his hands. He was the support department teacher Power loader. Right now Power loader is looking over Tony's wing suit that has a bavarium powered propulsion system that works in the air, as well as in the water. It as two weapon systems on it, a missile launcher and a machine gun. Both the weapons are placed on the shoulder area of the suit. Both have unlimited ammo, but, they over heat and they need to charge back up in order to fire again. Same for the propulsion system, it needs to recharge after a continuous burn.

Power Loader says "This thing is amazing! The core is constantly producing energy to the whole thing. The weapons are also amazing as well. An unlimited amount of ammo to use. Where did you get it from again?"

Tony face palms and groans. He had told Power loader that he got it from a drone made from a company called 'Eden'. But surprisingly, no one knew of it. So it took an hour to explain the wing suits mechanism and how he used it. He could use the jet part to do a standing launch from the ground or in deep water. He could also air brake and activate the jet to do sharper turns, also slow down enough to push off other surfaces. He could even role and role back into his position when he was flying, due to Eden having bavarium homing missiles at every single one of their bases. It took about thirty minutes from Power Loader to go over his grappling hook, but, he took longer because of the mods Tony and Rico put into the grappling system. The time with Snipe was easy. Tony just had to shot some targets and not hit the civilians. He also was showed how to do other thing, but, he already knew how to do them. The two teachers didn't expect Tony to show them that he could reload while he was grappling to another position. Same can be said when he showed them he could grapple and shoot at the same time to.

Snipe says in a very surprised/amazed tone "You must have a lot of training to do what you do. The timing is one thing when you reload your guns. But doing it while you are flying towards an object or person is even more problematic. You even said that you can have the grappling hook speed up to real you in faster is even more problematic. You also have to account for the distance you travel, the wind speed, the environment around you, etc. But you also have people shooting at you as well."

Tony says "It's not that hard. I only broke my leg once. Now hard is when you go wing suiting in a tornado."

Both Power Loader and Snipe say "What?"

Tony says after them "What?"

In the end, Power Loader gave Tony's gear the green light to use them for hero work. And Snipe also gave him the thumbs up for using guns with special ammo for hero work. Right now Tony is in a room where the other recommend students go to watch the practical exam. Right now he was lying down on a bench for a small nap. So far he has seen a people's quirks and made counter measures if they go rouge or he faces similar quirks. He seen a quirk that gives a person racing car engines in their caves. Another can force or put their will into animals. One person had what looked like grapes for hair and was running around crying, it also didn't help that he was a midget. But, he saw his cousin fighting the robot villains with ease, due to his quirk 'Hardening' which a load him to harden his skin to be as strong and durable as rock. Tony after awhile decided to take a nap. As he is napping he is thinking about the job he is supposed to be doing. The job can take as long as he wants due to the job man being a guy who owns Tony a favour and they are somewhat friends. He also had the guy tell everyone that he is now out of the mercenary business, but he might call them if he wants to cash in a 'I-O-You' favour. He then fells someone poke his shoulder. He cracks open his eye a little bit. And he sees an angle. The person that had poked him is a girl that fills her uniform perfectly. She has long and he means long hair tied up in a spiky pony tail, with a single bang hanging in front of her face. Her eyes are onyx black, that point inward, which is his opinion looks like a cat.

Tony asks "Can I help you?"

The girl says "I was wondering if you can sit up, so I can sit down. Most of the chairs are taken up."

"Sure" replies Tony, as he sits up and pops his back.

The girl sits down beside Tony. He can see her eyeing him. He thinks she is trying to see if he is worth having a conversation with, but, she starts a conversation with him anyway.

She says "Sorry if I interrupted your nap. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. What's yours?"

Tony replies "Tony Pistola."

Momo raises her eyebrow before asking, "That's an interesting last name."

Tony rolls his eyes and he replies "Well I am from the island nation of Solis. They do speak Spanish there."

Momo's eyes widen. She had heard about solis before. That it had suffered a dictatorship government that also worked with a terrorist organization that used very advanced weapons. To see a person live through that experience, she couldn't bring herself to even think about it. Then this Tony guy says something that shocked her to her core.

Tony says "I can see the look of pity in your eyes. I don't need someone's pity. I know what happen in solis and I know they are fine now because I fought with them to free them. So out of anyone that will be in the class room with me. I have real life experience with fighting people with or without quirks. Heck some people I see in the exams have similar quirks to the people I faced in Solis and Medici. Any questions?"

Tony could see the gears turning in Momo's head. He could see her think of any question that wouldn't get him mad, which happens less then you think. He can see her give the tv screens a quick glance to see what is going on in the exam areas. He could tell that she really wanted to ask him something, but she couldn't fined the words. Then she asks him a question.

"What was it like?" She asked.

Tony thinks about it. For him to some it up in one word. Hell. The constant feeling of being in someone's crosshairs. The tension in your finger when you shot someone dead, not that he will tell any of his classmates that he had to shot to kill. The anticipation when you see the enemy pass you, but they don't see you. The feeling of a bullet or knife hit you in a fight, he had grown to ignore the pain. There was a moment of silence before Tony answer Momo's question.

"It was a adrenaline rush. Every fight. Every front line. Every person. Had adrenaline pulsing through their veins. Each time I saw the enemy, I would always be ready. Didn't matter if the enemy notice me walk or drive by. There were some days I didn't get much sleep. Other days I had to help the wounded. Sometime I can still hear the roar of the missile I help bring down safely into the ocean. There was this group in Medici call 'Los Escorpiones de la Muerte' which is Spanish for 'The Death Scorpions'. They had grappling hooks like me and a guy called Rico Rodrigues. They would do missions that no one would take. In the end of each mission they did, well, letting just say it ended with a bang." Tony finished his little speech.

The two sit in silence for the rest of the exam time. Once or twice Momo asks a question. Tony answers them the best he could. At one point Momo asked what Tony's quirk was and he just said it was a transformation type quirk. Tony then sees the giant robot on one of the screens. He then noticed that a student had run towards the robot. He then saw a girl trapped under some rubble. He then saw the other student jump impossibly high. He then saw that the student punch the robots head, it then explodes. Tony knew that had to be All Might's successor, but he saw him fall, with his arm and both his legs flapping in the wind.

"_That had to be at one hundred percent to that much damage in one attack. Kid needs to bring his power output down a lot of notches, so that he doesn't hurt or even kill someone if he has to fight someone. I just need to have a chat with him when school starts and help him a little bit. He needs my help desperately._" Tony thinks this as he watches the green haired teen get healed by an old nurse.

**One week later**

It was a Sunday at the Kirishima household. Tony is in the garage working on his wing suit to keep it in working condition. His cousin is lifting weights in another part of the garage. The adults had given the boys the garage because they wouldn't use it, it was only used to keep the deep freeze and two other fridges, one for the family, the other for the boy's drinks/food. Kirishima and Tony are doing their own thing, when they here Kirishima's mother yell.

"**IT'S HERE!**" Kirishima's mother yelled.

Tony is the first one to the door. Kirishima is right on his heels. They see Kirishima's mother holding a letter with a wax seal, the seal has UA on it. Tony and Kirishima take the letter and take it to Kirishima's room. They open the letter and a disk falls onto Kirishima's desk.the disk then comes to life. Both see someone in the projection

"**I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!**" Yells All Might, who is in a blue suit.

All Might says that Kirishima and Tony pass the written exam. Tony had almost got one hundred percent, but he got ninety-three point five percent. While Kirishima himself got ninety-two percent on the exam and gotten fifty-nine hero points in the practical exam. We see Kirishima hand Tony eight hundred seventeen yen for helping him study with 'Brainstorm'.

Tony says with a smirk "I told you that Brainstorm would be a great tutor. He has an IQ of one nonillion, that's thirty-six zeros."

Tony also adds "I mean not everyone has a awesome family member with them. You could have been pushed out by that midget kid with grapes for hair..."

**At said midget's house**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Yells the midget with grapes for hair. We see the little man on the ground balling his eyes out because he didn't get into the hero course.

**Back with Tony and Kirishima**

Kirishima waves Tony off, but he is glad that he helped him study. The two tell Kirishima's parents that they are going to UA. The family celebrate with a big dinner.


	3. Chapter 2: Training days and revelation

**Disclaimer.**

**Hi anyone who is reading my fanfiction. Now this is my first fanfic I've made, so don't be surprised to see some mistakes and not that many disclaimers at the beginning and endings of each chapter. It would be helpful if you guys help me be a better story teller. Sooner or later I will be posting a challenge order when I get to it. Also any references or connections that you guys make with Quotes or lines form a movie/tv/video game/etc are not owned by me. Ben 10 alien names and characters are owned by Man of action Studios, Just cause is owned by Avalanche Studios, and My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. I only own the character I made and the story arcs I make.**

**Chapter two: Training days and revelation**

Tony for one did not like the UA uniform. The full-length jacket was a grey colour, a short sleeve white dress shirt, a green full-length pants, a long or short red necktie. The one thing Tony does like, is the fact he can wear his combat boots that are forest camo colour and are steel toed. Right now he is waiting for Kirishima, so they can get to the train on time. Tony then starts to tap his foot. He then hears someone come down the stairs.

"What took you..." Tony starts to say, but stops when he sees his cousin's new hair look.

Kirishima had dyed his hair red, while also spiking it up. He even dyed his eyebrows red. This caused Tony to blink his eyes twice. He had only seen Kirishima keep his hair the same. He thinks it's because he froze, while a villain was interrogating two school girls about where a hero agency was. It wasn't until a pink coloured girl jump in front of the two and told off the villain. At least that's what the news said.

"Huh." Said Tony, due to him not knowing what to say to Kirishima. He then watches Kirishima put his shoes on and they leave for the train. Tony right now wishes to put on his wing suit and grappling hook on, so he could fly to school, but he doesn't want to get in trouble on the first day of school. The two walk in silence to the train. On the train they talk about their class that they might get. When they get to UA, both hear a bubbly voice call out from behind.

"**WHAT'S UP WITH THAT HAIR?!**" Said the voice.

Tony and Kirishima look behind them to see a medium height girl. She has a light shade of pink for skin, she has short unruly pink hair, she also has two thin pale yellow horns that protrude from her hair. The most noticeable thing that Tony noticed is her eyes. While normal human eyes have a white sclera, but, this girl had black sclera. The irises where bright yellow. Tony noticed that the two know each other and where talking. He caught a bit of their conversation but not all of it.

The girl asks "Who's this Kirishima? Did you make a new friend already?"

Tony says, while extending his hand to shake hers, "Names Tony, Tony Pistola."

The girl shakes his hand in a somewhat violent way and she says "Nice to met you Pistola-San. I'm Mina Ashido. So how do you know Kirishima?"

Tony replies "I'm his cousin from Medici, but when they came to bring me to Japan, I was living in Solis at the time. And Kirishima, when where you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Tony said the last part with a wicked smirk because he liked to screw around with Kirishima when he brought up the topic of a girl he knew at his school. This got Kirishima blush the same shade of red as his hair right now.

He yells "**DUDE! Can you not embarrass me on day one of high school!**"

Tony just laughs it off. He told Kirishima, that by the time mid terms come around, he would have Kirishima ask out his crush. Which Tony can now see it was Mina. The three walk to the classroom. Apparently they we're all in class 1A. When they enter the classroom, they see that it has some students in it all ready. Tony sees a some kids that have mutation type quirks because he sees a guy with six arms. Another guy has what look like tape dispensers in his elbows. A girl has earbud jacks on her earlobes. One guy has a massive tail on his lower back. Tony also sees a floating pair of clothes, which could mean a mutation quirk made the girl permanently invisible. He sees the girl he was talking to at the recommendations area form the exam day. He takes the desk in front of her. He noticed that the girl, Momo Yaoyorozu he thinks that is her name, had spotted him coming over to the desk I front of her.

"Good morning Pistola-San. I didn't know if you would be in class 1A or 1B. How are you so far this morning?"

"I'm fine. Train ride was quiet and pleasant. And please call me by my first name please. I don't need people jumping the gun when they know the translation of my last name." Tony replies.

Tony then says under his breath so that no one can hear him "I need to stop making puns."

He then tunes out the rest of the class to take a short nap. He then cracks his eye open to see a tall student with glass yell at another student with blonde hair that has his feet on the desk. Tony catches some bits of the conversation, like not respecting the people before them and the people who made the desk. The tall boy then said that he is from a private school, whatever that is, there was just schools in Solis and maybe Medici, but he didn't need to go to school. He then hears the blonde boy say that he is going to be the new number one hero like All Might, which Tony disagrees with that statement. He then tells the tall boy, that he should stay out of his way or 'DIE'. The word die brings back unwanted memories for Tony.

"_That man said... SHUT UP TONY. Don't even go there. Just breath and don't brake an one's arms._"

He then breaths a sigh of relief to calm himself. He then noticed the tall boy coming his way. He didn't now why though. Tony for a fact he did not care what the boys problem was, but, he needed to take a chill pill. The next thing to happen was a little personal for Tony.

The tall boy with glass said "You there! Why do you not have your necktie on!"

This causes Tony to gain a look of surprise. Was this guy really this up tight, so what is he doesn't have his necktie on. It ain't the end of the world.

"So what. It ain't the end of the world if one person doesn't have their necktie on. And for that matter, why do you care?" Said Tony, who was starting to get annoyed with the tall boy with glasses.

The reason Tony didn't have his tie on was because he didn't want to wear it, but he has it in his bag. He also wanted to wear his pendent he had of his parents. His pendent has two pieces two it. One was the 'yin and yang' symbol that was a gift from his parents before they we're murdered. The other was a scorpion. The scorpion was a all black, except the claws, stinger, and eyes, which we're coloured blood red. That pendent showed that he was part of the 'Los Escorpiones de la Muerte', which in Spanish is for 'The Death Scorpions'. The group had a special place in Tony's heart, because he was the fonder for said group.

Glasses says "You are expected to wear your full uniform when in school! And what is that! Why are you wear a necklace in school! You need to take that off right..." Glasses didn't finish due to Tony grabbing his arm, due to him pointing at Tony's pendent. Glasses tries to pull away from Tony, but, Tony has a vice grip on his wrist and he can feel that Tony is slowly applying more pressure. He can also see, including everyone else due to the conflict, that Tony is giving a wicked glare at glasses.

Tony says through grit teeth "P*s off. This pendent is the only thing left of my parents before they we're murdered in front of my eyes. Now here is what is going to happen now. You are going to back off and go back to your seat. And before that you need to talk to the kid coming through the door and apologize for what you said after the written exam. Now bet it."

To say Tenya is shocked to the core, as well as the rest of the class. The boy that was once calm and tuning out everyone. Was now a aggressive and very okay with using force to get his point across. They all see him calm down before dosing off again. Another thing that shocked the class, was that he had seen his parents murdered in front of him. The only thing left of them was the pendent around his neck.

"If all of you are going to talk about tragic back stories. Go some where else." Said a flat voice from behind the green haired teen and the girl with a round face.

On the floor of the hallway was a shaggy looking man, well they could only see his face. He had some stubble on his chin. He had long unruly black hair. He had bags underneath his eye. Tony tuned out what he was saying because he was busy calming himself down. He then sees the man get out of the sleeping bag. He is wearing all black clothing, expect for a while scarf.

He then says "My name is Shota Aizawa. I'm will be your home room teacher for the next three years. Now I know this is sudden, but put on your PE uniforms and met me at the training field."

Tony was the first to get out of his seat and head for the locker room. Everyone else followed after him. After everyone gets to the training field, they all gather in front of Mr. Aizawa. He then tells them that they are do a quirk assessment.

The girl with a round face says in a worried tone "But what about the orientation?"

"UA is know for its free teaching methods. Some say it's unethical, but, it shows it's works. Pistola how far can you throw a ball?" Said Mr. Aizawa

Tony says "About seventy to seventy five meters, give or take."

Aizawa replies "Now use your quirk to do it."

Tony heads to the circle and he is already thinks of the transformation to use for this test.

Tony is then consumed by white light, that made everyone cover their eyes. When the light dies down, everybody's jaws drop. In Tony's place is a tall silver coloured being. The being in question has a Greek centurion helmet head with two long ears poking out, he also has a grey tail, giving everyone the idea he is a armadillo type creature. They also see and are shocked to see his arms, that have what look like to be mechanical with jackhammer parts in his arms, but this parts are indeed organic. He has a strange symbol on his chest that is white. His eyes are pure white with no pupils.

"**ARMODRILLO!**" The now named transformed teen yelled in a deep voice.

A teen by the name of Kaminair says in a surprised do tone "What kind of a quirk is that!"

Momo think "_He wasn't kidding about him having a transformation type quirk._"

They then see hims right arm Jack start to move up and down very quickly before he puts the ball in his hand. What happens next, is a massive shockwave that hits everybody. They all see the ball sore through the air and it keeps going and going before it lands on the far side of the field.

"You need to know the limits of your quirks before you start to train them. This test will help us the staff for your hero train. So we know what we're dealing with." Said Aizawa, as he holds up a phone of some kind. A number is then displayed and it shows the distant of the ball Tony throw in meters. The ball went to one thousand, one hundred ten meters for distance. Most of the class was in shock and the other half we're in ah. They then see Tony get consumed by white light again and he is back ion his human form. He then walks back over to the group.

Mina says "That looks like fun."

A guy buy the name of Sato says "And we get to use our quirks, this will be a breeze."

Mr. Aizawa gets an evil smirk, a smirk that Tony noticed, Aizawa says "Fun you say. Well how about this. The person to come on last will be expelled on the spot."

This gets Tony smiling, because he knows it is a lie to get everyone to do their best, but, he keeps it to himself.

The girl Ochaco says "But that's not fair!?"

"And natural disasters are. This is the real world kids. It will beat you to the ground if you think everything is going to be fair." Mr. Aizawa says then continues "Welcome to the hero course kids."

**Fifty meter dash**

The first test was a fifty meter dash. Tony sees his classmates use their quirks to go faster. He sees Tenya use his quirk to get a good score. A frog mutation quirk user girl by the name of Tsuyu Asui hops like a frog to get to the finish line. Mina looks like she releases a type of substance from her skin and her boots are modified to have holes in them to aloud that substance to come through the boots souls. The prince boy by the name of Yuga Aoyama can shoot a laser from his bellybutton...

Tony thinks "_That's the weirdest quirk I've seen. Of all time._"

Tony may look like he is sometimes napping, but he is actually making countermeasures for people, who he thinks might be a problem for him in a fight, not that they will be a problem for him. It is then he sees Bakugo's quirk and Tony at that moment hates Bakugo. His parents we're murdered by a quirk user that made things explode by touching them and could be detonated at will. Bakugo could only make explosions from his hands. Tony calms down when it his turn with Momo. He is then consumed in white light again.

He yells out "**XLR8!**"

Everyone sees this new form and are completely shocked. Some thought he could only transform into that 'Armodrillo' form, but not a semi-armoured velociraptor with wheels for feet. Momo creates a motor powered skate broader. This made Tony raise a eyebrow from underneath his helmet. They then hear the robot say.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"

In a burst of speed and a small dust cloud to form, XLR8 was across the finish line. Momo was across the line a little bit after him.

The robot said "Tony Pistola 0.02 seconds. Momo Yaoyorozu 3.25 seconds."

Sero said in a surprised tone "0.02 seconds! That's crazy fast!"

A guy named Tokoyami says in a stock tone "Indeed it was fast."

Aizawa says "Enough fooling around onto the next test."

**Side to side steps**

Tony sees most of his classmates do pretty well at it. But he is about to shock them again.

Tony is then once again covered by white light. When the light dies down, everyone sees a new transformation. This new form looks like a werewolf on two legs. It has a big bushy tail, as well as mane. He as four fingers that are claws. He has on a silver uniform, with the same strange symbol on his belt buckle. His fur is silver in colour, while parts of his mane are grey. His eyes are again pure white.

"**BLITZWOFLER!**" The now named form. He even howls like a wolf.

Hagakure then says "How many forms do you guys think he has?"

Shoji says "I say maybe ten. We have seen three forms."

They all see blitzwolfer get in to position at the lines. When Tony starts to do the side stepping. He is nothing but a blur of silver with some grey. Some of the other students can't even keep up with the speed of the teen turned werewolf. Some of the people there comment on the appearance of the wolf form and they think is cool looking. While others think it looks scary and mystifying at the same time.

**Grip test**

Tony sees this Sato boy get more muscle when he eats anything with sugar or just straight sugar. Tony then gets covered by white light and another form is revealed to the class 1A. This form is a towering being with red skin, with some silver tribal tattoos on him. He has four well developed arms with three fingers. He even has four eyes. He wears a silver and grey muscle shit and wears fingerless gloves that are grey. He wears grey pants and no shoes. They see two of his lower canine teeth stick out from his lower jaw. He yells out in a deep gravely voice.

"**FOUR ARMS!**" The forms name is yelled out.

Four Arms then take his grip test device and puts two of his hands on it. He then slowly puts more pressure onto said device, before it breaks. Everyone looks at the score board to see the results. But by Tony's name is an 'ERROR' by it.

Todoroki has a look of surprise on his face and he thinks "_He is going to be a problem I will have to over come in the future._"

While everyone else is talking Tony says "Looks like you guys got front row seats for the gun show."

He then flex all four of his arms and everyone sees it. The all of the girls cat call him and complement him on his muscles.

While this is happening Aizawa is thinking about Tony. He had read the file on him. Tony had lost his parents to a quirk user in some island nation. He then becomes a mercenary, a merc with a code. He ask the mouse about the code and was surprised by it. For one he doesn't kill just for money, he needs a reason for the person to be killed, if he had killed them. Another, he doesn't kill women and children. He only took jobs related to taking down quirk users or people with quirk users working for them. He also found out Tony's strange device on his left wrist stops him from killing himself. When he transforms into a new form, he undergoes a very big mutation. Said mutations can be very deadly to him and the device stops the mutations from going out of control. He even got a small list of tools that Tony would use in a fight. Aizawa had been very surprised by the tools Tony used, from a simple combat knife to a highly advanced lens in his eye. Said lens can only be on for ten seconds to a minute, before it over heats. Aizawa feels like he is being watched and looks over by the wall by one of the fields exits. He sees All Might watching, but, All Might gets back in behind the wall. Aizawa then gets the kids to the next test area.

**Long jump**

Tony sees Midoriya failing the tests, while getting average scores on some of the tests. He see Aoyama can only keep his quirk going for more the at lest a couple seconds, be fore he gets a stomach ache. Tony is then the last one to go. He is once again consumed by white light. In his place is a begin made up of magma. The rocks that keep his core inside of him are a silvery colour, while his flames are grey. His feet have two toes pointing forward and one on the heel of his foot. Both his forearms are over sized. He then yells in a very raspy voice.

"**HEATBLAST!**" As the new form's named is yelled, the students and teacher know that Tony had names for the forms he is using so people know what to call him.

The teen then starts running. When he gets to line he puts some fire power into his feet and rockets off the start and over the sandpit. He then lands on the far side of the field, before flying back to the group. Everyone is shocked by the forms look and versatility. The look makes him look like a fire demon with a human shape. The versatility part is a little more complicated. He could burn his targets at any range. Fly to any place he needs to be. And possibly more if Tony gave them more info on his transformations he had shown them and maybe how many he had.

**Ball throw**

Tony didn't need to do the ball throw again. So far no one had yet to get as far as him. Until he hears everyone yell.

"**INFINITY!**"

"El infierno (the hell)?" says Tony as he sees Ochaco throws the ball to infinity.

Due to her quirk 'Zero Gravity' removing the gravity from the ball. Tony chuckles about the coexistence of a quirk user in his class somewhat the same power as his form called 'Gravattack'. He then sees Izuku go to the circle and he sees Izuku starts to empower his arm with 'One for All'. But the ball doesn't go that far.

Aizawa says "I erased your quirk."

Izuku says "Those goggles and scarf. Your that underground hero. Eraserhead!"

Now Tony is intrigued by this reveal. He himself did some research on some of the pro's here in Japan. He had come across a hero by the name 'Eraserhead' because he was worried that he met try, enthuses on try, to uncover his past and might corner him to get answers on why he did what he did to survive. But now he has the pro he was worrying about as a teacher.

Aizawa says "You we're planning on sacrificing your arm to get a high score. Not on my watch. With that quirk of yours, you can't become a hero."

Izuku is visible shocked that his teacher would say something so hurtful to one of his students. He now has to over come this obstacle in his way, or else be expelled from school on day one. He then quickly thinks of a way to pass this test.

He then brings his arm back to throw the ball. Just as he is about to release the ball, he channels 'One for All' into his finger and then there is a massive shock wave as the ball leaves his hand.

Everyone is surprised by this. They all see Izuku get about seven hundred nine meters for the balls distance. But some notice his finger is swollen, no, broken. But one person is not happy.

Izuku then holds his hand and closes his fingers to form a fist while looking at Aizawa, he says "Mr. Aizawa I can still move!"

Aizawa then says while a smile "This kid."

But that comes to a stop when Bakugo yells out in rage and bloodlust. He yells

"**DEKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU GOT A QUIRK, YOU DAMN SNAKE!**"

Izuku promptly screams in terror. But Bakugo doesn't get far because a flash of white and a dust trail, fallowed by an even bigger flash of white light later. Everyone now sees that Bakugo is being pinned by a massive hand, on what looks like a dinosaur on two legs. The dinosaur is a shade of brown with some grey in it. It has four fingers on each hand. He wears silver shorts and a grey sash as a uniform. He then yells out in a somewhat deep voice.

"**HUMUNGOUSAUR!**" They all take a step back due to Tony's transformation's size. But Bakugo is struggling to get the hand off him. He even tries to use his quirk but it doesn't work.

Humungousaur then says "Dude calm down. Izuku just through the ball and it went further then your throw, so what. Be the better man and. Stand. Down." He said the last part in away that a commander orders a soldier to do something. But it doesn't work. Bakugo just yells back.

"**P*S OFF YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD! STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!**" He yelled at the transformed Tony.

"Enough!" Came from Aizawa. That got the two to break it up. But it looked like Bakugo looked like he would charge Izuku again, which is why Humungousaur pushed Izuku more behind him, which caused Bakugo to back off. Humungousaur is then covered in white light and another new form is once again shown to the class. This form looks like a robot, that is bronze in colour with silver lines. The glass on his chest was a light grey and see through so they could all see his innards, but, instead of guts it was all gears. He then yells out in a German accent.

"**CLOCKWORK**!" The now named form that Tony had turned into. He then proceeded to pull Midoriya over to the group. He then says to Midoriya.

"Hold your hand in front of you and in between my hands. Then watch." Midoriya then does as he is told. Clockwork's heads then emit a strange energy. Everyone is then shocked at what they see. Midoriya's finger slowly goes back to normal, as if the damage never happened. Everyone is shocked. Kirishima just smirks because he already knows about all of the forms that Tony has.

Clockwork then says "There, now you won't need to go to the nurse's office to get healed. But don't expect me to reverse the damage every time you break your body. When you heal your bones and muscles heal back stronger. And I know what all of you are thinking. While I'm in this form, I can have chronokinesis, which means I have the ability to control time."

Everyone is shocked. This guy in their class, had the ability to control time. Now they all know that there are some quirks that can seem like they are controlling time, but they can only do very little things. This 'Clockwork' form has complete control of time, but, they don't know how much control.

Bakugo says in a angry tone "Yay right! Like hell..." He never finished his statement due to Clockwork shooting a time beam at Bakugo. What everyone saw, was that Bakugo was frozen in place like a statue. They hear someone 'eep' in response.

Clockwork says "it will wear off in about ten or twenty minutes, give or take a minute." Clockwork then changes back to Tony's human form. The tests had ended by the ball throw anyway so Bakugo didn't miss anything. Everyone sees the scores for the test.

1\. Tony Pistola

2\. Momo Yaoyorozu

3\. Shoto Todoroki

4\. Katsuki Bakugo

5\. Tenya Lida

6\. Fumikage Tokoyami

7\. Mezo Shoji

8\. Mashirao Ojiro

9\. Eijirou Kirishima

10\. Mina Ashido

11\. Ochaco Uraraka

12\. Koji Koda

13\. Rikido Sato

14\. Tsuyu Asui

15\. Yuga Aoyama

16\. Hanta Sero

17\. Denki Kaminair

18\. Kyoka Jiro

19\. Toru Hagakure

20\. Izuku Midoriya

Midoriya felt his stomach drop when he saw he was in last. The only test he didn't fail was the ball throw. He was about to cry when Mr. Aizawa said.

"Oh by the way. I lied about getting expelled. It was a logical ruse to get all of you to do your absolute best." He had said that statement with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone yells "**WHAT!**"

Tony says "It was pretty obvious it was a lie. I've seen it happen before in Solisain train grounds. Heck I've done that and it works."

Momo replies "I guest I wasn't the only one to notice. Also you trained people before Tony."

Tony replies "Si (yes)."

After a walk back to the lock rooms, someone had to carry Bakugo because he was still frozen in time. As they are all getting changed, when Tony turns on his AR lens in his eyes and noticed a small wind flow behind a poster on the walk. He then turns off his AR lens and goes over to it and takes off the poster.

He says "Hey girls. I've fond a hole in the wall and I'm currently talking through it."

All the guys look over at Tony and see that he is talking through the hole in the wall. Tony hears a light gasp from the other room, before hearing a voice. It was Mina who spoke through the hole.

She said "I'll get Momo to pug the hole once we're done changing. Thanks!"

Tony then covers the hole again. Kaminair complaints about what Tony did. It earned him a light flick on the forehead by Tony. Sero then sees something on Tony's right upper arm.

Sero asks "Hey Tony. What's that on your right arm?"

Tony then rolls up his sleeve to show the guys his tattoo. When the other guys see it, they see the word 'Chaos'. Beside the word is a black scorpion. Said scorpion is all black expect its eyes, claws, and stinger that are red. It was also surrounded by fire. All the guys then hear someone yell out something and look to see Bakugo come out of the change room because Tony had put him in there with a note telling him what had happen since he had been frozen in time.

The end of the day comes and Tony with Kirishima, as well as Mina are walking when they are called out by someone behind them.

They hear someone say "Hey Tony, Kirishima, Mina!"

The three look behind them and see it was Izuku, Ochaco, and Lida.

The six talk before they part ways. During this time they all properly introduced each other. Lida also apologizes to Tony for what had happen at the beginning of the day and hopes they can be friends. Tony takes the apology and says they can be friends because Tony doesn't hold grudges, he only holds a grudge against a cowboy hat wearing man that help him in the past. They then part ways by the train station. Mina on the train keep asking questions about Tony's quirk like, how many forms he has, does he make the names on the fly, what powers do the forms have, etc. That night the Kirishima family had dinner and went to bed. For Tony it was the best sleep he had in a long time.

**The next day**

Now the classes in school are just. Plain. BORING. Tony for one is bored out of his mind. The only one he remotely likes is the modern hero art history and he puts that mildly. Lunch is cheap to buy at school, but Tony brings a few things with him to eat. At lunch he sits with Kirishima, Mina, Uraraka, Lida, Momo, and Midoriya who now let's people call him Deku. As they eat, they all ask Tony what was it like living in solis. Tony replies that it was hard at first with all the 'Black Hand' troops every where, but, for every region they took from them, the more peaceful it got. Tony told them some of the extreme things that he had done. Like from the time he had Rico to a fly by of a tornado so Tony can see if he could get into the centre to fined the vehicle making the tornado. All their faces we're priceless. From Mina's and Uraraka's jaws almost dropping off their head on how extreme it was. To Kirishima says that was manliest thing he has every heard of. To Momo, Lida, and Deku paling to the point that they we're like ghosts because of the extreme dangers of the situation. Tony then said.

"So this one weather core had the ability to make lightning storms. So we went to this facility that hosed a Tesla coil that the 'Black Hand' made, but we had to get it raise up. The problem was that it could only be raised when the other lightning rods we're down. Rico had two and I had two. On the my last one, I got struck by lighting and fell onto a military jeep below me. Now I was still conscious. I could hear Sheldon, Mira, and Rico calling my name to see if I'm alright. I just say 'I'm good'. Before long I'm back in the air flying over to the main console, to bring up the coil. Rico said I should rest up and not do anything for the next phase of the plan. But I didn't listen, I just met him at the truck that would take me, Rico, and Sheldon to a bout yard to have the coil attached to a bout."

As Tony finished his story of his mission with one of the four weather cores. They all look at him like he was insane for multiply reasons.

Momo asks "Since you we're flying relatively low to the ground or over the vehicles, the fall still should have broken something. Do you wear armour?"

Tony thinks on the questions before answering. He says "The fall did hurt, but, I've survived way more painful injuries. Like having a energy missile explode beside me and taking on flak gun shells. Also surviving tank and helicopter shots/missiles."

The five friends are all shocked. Their friend had survived getting blown up. Now it could be due to him transforming into one of his forms just as the explosion happens. But Tony clarified that he was in his human form, for most of them. The bell goes for lunch to end. The next class is going to be fun for Tony because it is 'Hero Training'. As the wait for their teacher to come. They all hear.

"**I AM...**"

Deku says "It's him."

"**... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**"

Tony says in Spanish under his breath "Como el infierno eres.(Like hell you are.)"

Momo heard him and raised a eyebrow at what Tony had said in his native tongue. All Might's hero costume is that of the comic book hero. It is a skin tight suit that is blue, white, red, with some yellow. He wears a yellow belt, boots, and weird yellow wing things on his forearms.

All Might then says that they will be doing a very special train exercise. He then pushes a button on a remote to have the wall bring out the cases that hold everyone's hero costumes. He then says.

"**GET CHANGED AND MET ME AT TRAINING GROUND BETA.**"

Everyone gets up. In the boys locker room, Bakugo is smiling up a storm, that doesn't go unnoticed by Tony.

Bakugo thinks "_If the support department made my costume the way I ask for. That lying snake Deku and that shifting bastard won't know what hit them_."

As everyone gets into their costumes, they all noticed Tony is gone already.

Lida asks "Where is Pistola-San? We are supposed to all be walking out together."

Kirishima said "He was the first one to get changed and he left as soon as he was ready. Also he told me to tell you guys to call him by his first name. He isn't one for formalities."

All Might sees his students come out of the tunnel. He then gets them all in font of him so he can explain the training. He noticed Tony's uniform was the same the last time he saw him, the only thing different was a metal mask with openings on it, probably to counter quirks that need people to breath it in. He also sees young Lida's hero costume is more armour, while being designed like race car. Young Bakugo's costume showed his quirk had to do with explosives, hence the grenade gauntlet design. The rest had more simpler designs, from simple punk looking clothes for young Jiro, to young Tokoyami's cloak. Young Midoriya's hero costume...

All might sees Midoriya's costume and snickers. He thinks "_He's trying to imitate my hair, with those horns on his mask_."

He then clears his throat and says, while reading a script.

"**TODAY'S TRAINING IS ABOUT CAPTURING A VILLAIN ON THE LOOSE. THE OBJECTIVE IS SIMPLE. THE HERO TEAM HAS TO ETHER PUT THE CAPTURE TAP ON THE VILLAIN TO CAPTURE THEM. OR, THEY CAN ALL TRY TO CORNER THEM IN AN AREA AND HAVE HIM KEPT THERE FOR THIRTY SECONDS THEN THEY WIN. IT IS EVEN SIMPLER FOR THE VILLAIN, THEY MUST AVOID CAPTURE. THEY CAN EVEN PERSAY KILL THE HEROS BY HITTING THEM WITH A FOAM RELEASING BULLET, SAID FOAM CAN ONLY BE REMOVED BY A SPECIAL SOLUTION THAT IS PLACED AROUND THE MAIN GATE AND THE MAIN ROAD.**" Said All Might.

Tony then hears people asking questions. He hears

"How are we deciding the teams?"

"Are we faced with getting expelled again?"

"How much can we hurt the other team?"

Etc for the questions and Tony can see All Might grit his teeth and clench his fist. Now if Tony didn't have a mask on, everyone would be seeing him smiling at the site of All Might being uncomfortable with the amount of questions. All Might then clears his throat again, so that they could get on with the training.

"**NOW! THERE IS A TWIST. IT IS ONE VILLAIN VS. THE REST OF THE CLASS!**" Said All Might. Which after he said that, the whole class is shocked. One of them will have to fight the entire class on their own. But who is insane enough to do that. Then all of them hear a voice of said insane person.

"I volunteer as tribute." Said Tony.

Tony for a fact knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. He then pulls out a small box, that gets bigger so that it can put or take out objects. This is a invention of Tony's. Tony got the idea from the game called 'DOOM'. Which the main character has a pocket dimension that stores weapons. Now Tony made two of these things, one for weapons and ammo, but it doesn't hold infinite ammo. While the other was made for vehicles, which when said vehicle gets a special chip on it, it is teleported to the pocket dimension, where it is stored there till Tony needs it. If the vehicle gets destroyed, it will teleport back with all the parts going with it. The down side of the destroyed vehicle going back to the pocket dimension in pieces, that it has to be fixed and that takes time, about five to seven hours or more, depending on the size of the vehicle and the condition of it. Tony then gets back to the present. He pulls out the PBX Auto-slug 4 that is a shotgun that when he pulls the second trigger, the gun shots out a scatter shot that ricochets off surfaces. His classmates get wide eyes as they see him put the shotgun on his back. The next gun he pulls out is the LRD-3 Sniper. The sniper rifle looks the same as any other fifty cal sniper, but, it has bullets that can turn into missiles that home in on their targets. The last set of guns are duel wielded revolvers he put back together in Medici. Tony then puts the box back in it's compartment in his uniform. He then gives his classmates a two finger salute. He then aims his grappling hook at a nearby building and fires. He feels himself leave the ground. Just before he gets to the top of the building, he opens his wing suit and blasts off over some more building. He then activates the propulsion system and rockets over to a skyscraper. He then opens his parachute and grapples to the building, which he then closes his parachute. Once he is on the building, he places a long rectangular box on the side of the building. The box opens up to reveal a sniper turret that is controlled form his grappling mont. He then checks the view from his grappling hook's screen. Once he makes some adjustments, he wing suits over to another building and gets in the sniping position. He looks through his snipers scope. He sees Bakugo yelling at the others before he runs off. It looked like they we're trying to come up with a plan. With Bakugo gone, they all start to walk down the road. Tony looks at his screen on his grappling hook.

He says out loud "Which one, which one. I think I will shoot the invisible woman for starters." He then switches the screen to infer red and targets the walking gloves and shoes. He then switches the turret to voice command and aims down his scope. He then looks at Hagakure's form and says

"Fire."

He hears a distant shot and sees a foam bullet hit Hagakure in the chest, right on the heart. He sees the rest of his classmates duck into a ally way, which he can still see them. He aims for Aoyama and says.

"Even a star can die."

Tony feels the rifle jump in his arms and in his scope he sees Aoyama get hit with green foam, which was armour piercing. Tony then hears a explosion behind him and he turns to see Bakugo smiling like a mad man at him.

Bakugo yells "**FOND YOU BASTARD!**"

**After Tony left to go hide**

All Might then says "**NOW THEN. YOU ALL MUST WORK TOGETHER TO CAPTURE YOUNG TONY. NOW DON'T WORRY ABOUT BEING SHOT AT BY REAL BULLETS, TONY MADE A BULLET THAT IS FULL OF EXPANDING FOAM. IT YOU GET HIT BY A FOAM BULLET, YOU ARE DEAD, AND YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING TO YOUR TEAMMATES. IF YOU GET HIT IN THE LEG OR ANY OTHER PART OF YOUR BODY, AS LONG IT ISN'T A VITAL SPOT, YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, BUT YOU ARE CRIPPLED AND CAN'T RUN IF YOU ARE HIT IN THE LEG FOR EXAMPLE. YOU MUST THEN WALK OR RUN, NOT USE YOUR QUIRKS, TO A DE-FOAMING STATION TO REMOVE THE FOAM. IF YOU HAVE ARMOUR ON YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE THREE BULLETS TO BE CONSIDERED DEAD, BUT, IF YOU GET HIT BY GREEN FOAM, WHICH ARE ARMOUR PIERCING, YOU ARE DEAD. NOW I WILL BE WATCHING THIS ALL FROM THE MONITORING ROOM. GOOD LUCK!**"

All Might then runs off in a trail of dust to the monitoring room. They all huddle together to brainstorm ideas, they would if Bakugo hadn't run off yelling.

He yelled "**I DON'T NEED YOU EXTRAS TO BEAT ONE GUY! I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF!**" They all see him run off.

Momo says "We should head for the centre and then split up in teams of two. Then with the communicators All Might-sensei gave us, we can then try to corner Tony in a building or ally way with a roof. Due to Tony's gear, it will be impossible to corner him in the open or in a ally way with a open area above it."

As they are walking to the centre of the training ground, Deku asks Kirishima "Hey Kirishima. Since your Tony's cousin. Would you know how many forms he is able to transform into?"

Kirishima answers, which the answer shocked everyone. He says "Tony said he has forty four forms. We have seen six. One form he has told me is a Titan that is around ninety one meters tall. While another form is basically a ghost. One is a collection of multiple building blocks. And others that I can't remember. Man I should write these kind of things down."

Everyone is shocked about one of the forms Kirishima mention. A. Fricken. TITAN! Said Titan is around ninety one meters tall, which is insanely tall. Even so, forty form forms to turn into. Now they all know that they are screwed if Tony gets serious.

Hagakure then says "Come on guys. Tony wouldn't do anything to dangerous to us. I mean, Kirishima is related to him. Deku, Uraraka, Lida...**AHHHHH**!" Hagakure screams in pain as a foam bullet hits her in the centre of her chest. Everyone then runs into a nearby ally way to see where the bullet came from.

Aoyama says "My what a cruel thing to do. He must..." He didn't finish due to a load 'PING' and everyone snaps their head to look at Aoyama. They all gasp at the foam colour, it was green and it was over Aoyama's heart, which means he's dead. This gets everyone scared and a little bit intimidated. Their classmate/friend just shot two people dead in training terms. But they are also scared due to none of them knowing where the shot came from. They then hear distant explosions in the distance.

Todoroki says in a calm voice, even thou he is a little intimidated of Tony. He says "Looks like Bakugo fond him. But given on how many forms Tony has, I doubt Bakugo will win this fight. We should split up now. I'll go with Ojiro. Hagakure and Aoyama should be a pair due to them both being killed. Midoriya and Uraraka are a pair. And so on. We need to get over to where Bakugo is to help him."

Everyone agrees with Todoroki's plan. Momo goes with Jiro. Mina and Kirishima run off. Sato and Sero run after them. Kaminair and Koda shake their heads and run down the road, while dodging bullets that are being fired at them. Finally Lida and tokoyamai run down the ally way to go around the building to avoid the bullet storm.

**Back with Tony and Bakugo**

To say Bakugo was p*sed for two reasons. One was a stupid nobody was dodging him and getting hits in a few times. The second reason, was that Tony had yet to transform into one of his forms. Bakugo doesn't know why, but, it was seriously getting on his nerves. He wanted to show the whole class who was top dog. He goes for another right hook, with some power behind it. He sees Tony dodge and shots his revolvers. But Bakugo dodges by jumping into the air. He thinks he has the advantage, but, he hears a distance sound a gun shot and he feels something hit his left knee. He whips his head to look at his left leg, he then sees the foam is green and now he is down a leg. Bakugo then sees Tony grapple to the ally way.

Bakugo yells out in rage "**GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!**"

When Bakugo gets down to street level, he looks around to look for the shifting bastard. He then hears something behind him. Bakugo charges up his hands with explosions. He whips around to blast Tony and he yells.

"**D...**"

He didn't even see Tony move from his spot, but in a blink of an eye, Tony was in front of Bakugo. But what made Bakugo stop saying is catchphrase, was that Tony had grabbed both his gauntlets and put both of Bakugo's hands on his neck and held them there. Tony had a look of someone staring at death itself.

Tony then says "Well? Not going to finish your catchphrase. I thought you yell 'DIE' when you use your quirk on someone?"

This stalemate gets Bakugo unnerved. Tony had to be ether insane or had a plan. Tony continue's to speak, which get Bakugo even more unnerved.

Tony says "Well?** DO IT! SEND ME HOME! USE YOUR GOD DAMN QUIRK ALL READY! NOT HALF POWER, BUT ALL THE WAY. NO HOLDING BACK. COME ON! DO IT! END IT!**"

Bakugo then says "**WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS YOUR..."** He didn't finish, due to Tony ramming his knee into Bakugo's stomach. Bakugo backs up and clenched his stomach area in pain. He then looks up and he sees Tony load his revolver and shots him in the other knee. The foam was green, which Bakugo knows that means he is now down another leg. He doesn't even see Tony coming. When Bakugo looks up, he only had time to register Tony in front of him, but also the pain in his chest. Bakugo then feels that the is in the air before he lands back on the ground, hard. He then feels his arms get shot at. Now he can't move. Bakugo then feels a raging inferno rise up in him. He had been bested by a stupid and insane nobody! What even more rage inducing, is that Tony didn't use his quirk. He sees Tony holster his revolvers and begins to walk away.

Bakugo calls out in a normal voice, but he then starts to yell at Tony.

"Hey, get back here. Stop. **I SAID STOP YOU BASTARD!**"

This gets Tony to stop and glance at Bakugo over his shoulder.

Bakugo continues to yell at Tony.

"**THE F*K IS YOUR PROBLEM! GO ON FINISH IT! A HERO WOULD...**" He didn't finish due to Tony walking over to him, not before he sees Tony shot both his hands.

Bakugo thinks "_Crap! Now I can't kill this bastard! He knew that if he gets close I would blow him away. DAMN IT! How..._"

Bakugo's train of thought is cut off when he looks back up at Tony. But he wished he hadn't looked up. Right in his face is the barrel of Tony's revolver. Which he sees a new bullet moved into the firing position. Tony has a blank face that Bakugo can't read. Tony then speaks.

"But I'm not playing the hero now am I? You want to know something funny? In the first island, where my parents we're murdered. There was a quirk user who could make explosions, just like you. But he made explosions by touching things and detonating them at will. He did the same thing to my parents. He even yelled 'DIE' when he attacked. Just. Like. You." Said Tony. Tony then leans in so he could whisper something into Bakugo's ear.

He says in a low voice. "Unlike you thou. He had the guts to kill the people, when he said die."

Tony then drags Bakugo over to the road and puts two reeling grapple lines on Bakugo and attached them to the building wall. He then reels him up the wall. Tony then says "By the time everyone gets here, you would have bled to death if this was the real deal. It's not a pleasant way to go. Now I'm off."

Bakugo sees Tony grapple to a nearby building and zooms towards it, but he opens his parachute to fly a short distance. Bakugo then sees Tony disappear behind the buildings, he didn't care. This time instead of Bakugo walking away from his opponent, the roles we're reversed. This was Bakugo's first defeat.

**When everyone gets over to Bakugo**

When everyone gets over to Bakugo, they are shocked by what they see. There, on the wall, was Bakugo beaten and bruised. They all saw that he was shot in both the arms and legs with green foam, as well as his hands. Some of the girls cover their mouths and look away at the brutality on what had happen to Bakugo. Some of the others start to sweat in fear. Other try to hide their fears, but it still shows.

Izuku then says "Let's get Kacchan down. And see if he can tell us where Tony went."

Shoji lefts Mina up so she could melt the wires in half. They then lower Bakugo down to the ground. At this point, Bakugo just starts to walk off towards the main road.

Lida says "Bakugo. Where are you going. You aren't allowed to move."

Bakugo says in a shaky voice "The bastard said I would be dead by the time you guys got here, I bled out. Now leave me alone." Bakugo then runs off.

Then all of them hear gun shots in the distance. Todoroki, Ojiro, Lida, Kirishima, Sato, and Sero are all hit with armour piercing foam bullets. The rest duck into the ally way. Their communicators go off, but it wasn't All Might talking. The voice said.

"What a shame. After one loss, Bakugo is complete different person. Now then, all of you have at lest fifteen minutes left. Now right now I'm just bored, so to spicy things up, I will be in one of the ally ways on the main road closes to the gate. Come. Get. Me"

The voice belong to Tony. During this excessive, mostly everyone had been shot at lest once or twice. Also only five of them had been able to get close to Tony for a short fight. Hagakure had told them she and Aoyama had followed Tony down a ally. Hagakure then told them, that she took off every piece of clothing on her to snick up on Tony, but, when Hagakure got with in about one and half meters from Tony, he just turns around and looks around. It then looks like he would continue walking down the ally, but, he whips out his shotgun and uses its secondary fire. What happen after, was that he said that he has infer red in his goggles to help him in the night. Midoriya had also got to fight Tony. Midoriya even used his quirk on him, but Tony turned into a new form. The new form looked like an old fashion oven with arms and legs. The forms name was 'NRG', due to him then shooting a beam of energy at Uraraka and Midoriya, which he then clarified that the beam was pure radiation, but they didn't need to worry about getting any radiation poisoning. Tony then turned into Clockwork to heal Midoriya because he had taken them by surprise and they we're both shot when Tony turned back to normal. They all describe their encounters with Tony during this training exercise. Tony prefers to stay at a distance so he could use his guns. But on the other hand, he is also extremely good at close quarter combat. He would use his surroundings to his advantage, like grappling to a roof and watching them walk by or use the builds as a vantage point. They reach the ally ways by the main gate.

Momo says "Spread out! He can't be to far from here."

Momo then goes over to a ally way to look down. She sees nothing. As she is walking away, something grabs her. She try's to scream or break free, but the person has an iron grip on her mouth and had restrained her hands behind her back with some kind of device. She then looks at the persons forearm and goes wide eye. A gauntlet, with a hourglass face. The person who grabbed her was Tony. He was also dragging her deeper into the ally way. She thinks fast and makes a pipe that is shaped like an arrow. When the pipe hits the ground with a loud thud that echoes off the walls to the main road. She hears her friends yell.

Tony says "Mierda (shit)." He then looks down a ally with a dead end. He then gets an idea. He then says into Momo's ear. He says "Let's test our classmates resolve."

**Back with the others**

Jiro is looking around the area, she then asks Momo a question. She asks "Hey Momo? Do you think Tony lied about being here?" She doesn't hear Momo respond.

She says "Momo?"

She then looks behind her and sees Momo isn't there. She goes wide eyed. Momo was there a second ago, now she's gone. She yells out.

"**MOMO'S GONE**!"

This gets everyone over to Jiro and they look around. Then they hear a object drop on the ground down an ally way that Jiro saw Momo look down before she disappeared. They then go down the ally to fined a pipe shaped like a arrow pointing down the ally way. They then see a red boot kick out from around a corner, they barely hear muffled yells for help.

Lida yells. "**DOWN THERE**!"

They get to the ally that they saw the red boot and they see Tony had grabbed Momo with no one looking. They see him look for a way out, but with his hands full, he can't escape. Bakugo then slow starts walking towards the two, but stops when Tony shots a foam bullet, that just misses Momo's head. Momo had let out a muffled scream, Tony's hand was over her mouth

Tony says "One more step or a bullet fines a new home in this hero's head."

Tony had just threaten to kill Momo, but given this, he was playing the villain very well. But another problem arises. Tony has a hostage. They see Tony give Momo a wired device. He then explains what it is and now they have another problem.

Tony explains "I just gave this hero a dead man grip detonator. If I killer her, so does the family that are in another location near here."

Kirishima says "Now this is so unmanly! Taking hostages and threatening a hero. That's low."

Tony shots back "Please. This for me is a medium blow to someone. You don't want me to show how low I can get."

This is now a life or death situation. Tony is still going to win. They can't get close to him with Momo being held hostage. They could try to rush him, but, if Momo lets go of that detonator, it's game over. So now they are at a stalemate. But it doesn't last long before Tony speaks.

He says "Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to walk towards you guys, but you all have to move into this ally way as I walk by. If I so as much see one of you try to save this hero. She's dead and so is the family of four. As soon as I'm sure I'm in the free run, I'll drop a smoke and book it. Just don't fallow me through the smoke. That goes to you Hagakure. So. Deal or no deal."

Know Bakugo had almost had it with Tony. He would have rushed him, if he hadn't have a hostage. They all think before Todoroki says.

"Deal."

They all see Tony smile. He then starts to walk towards them. As Tony gets closer to the group, they start to go around Tony and into the ally. Once they are all in the ally way, they see Tony pull a pin off a cylinder and drop it behind him. A thick cloud of smoke appears. Tony then walks into the smoke with Momo. But Momo gets pushed out of the smoke with her hands free. But something goes wrong.

Tony then says "One thing you should all keep in mind when dealing with a cornered villain."

They then hear a gun shot and Momo dropped the detonator, but when it hits the ground, it opens up and says out in an annoying voice.

It said "Ha fooled you. Ha fooled you."

This sentence repeats.

Tony then continue what he was saying "Never make a deal with them because the deal will change as soon as the villain is in the clear."

They hear a buzzer go off. They then hear All Might on the PA system. He says "THE VILLAIN HAS ESCAPED. THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS."

They see the smoke get blow away and they see Tony leaning against the wall. He walks over to Momo, who was on her knees. He then taps her shoulder. She looks at him and sees he is offering a hand up, which she takes. Tony then says

"Sorry about getting into character to much. I sometimes go overboard with my acting."

They then all group up with All Might. Then Bakugo then gets in Tony's face and says in a very angry voice, but not yelling.

He says "What the hell! You call yourself a hero in training! But you didn't even use your damn quirk! You don't even use it against me! But you use it against DEKU! What made him so special!"

Then Tony says something that gets everyone extremely confused. He even takes off his strange gauntlet and hands it to Kirishima. Who, when he gets said gauntlet, puts it on he's left arm and the gauntlet shrinks onto he's arm.

Tony then says "Maybe because I'm a special case for the hero course. I'm the first of my kind."

Mina ask "What do you me by that?"

They see Kirishima push the watch face and it pops up. They see very advanced circuitry in it. They also see a hologram of a creature that looks like a jellyfish. They then see Kirishima twist the watch face and another form is showed in then hologram, it looks like a plant with legs. This continues for awhile, before Kirishima fiends the form he was looking for. He then pushes down on the core and is consumed by white light. When everyone's eyesight comes back, they are all shocked. In Kirishima's place is a crystal being with all silver, with a grey strip, uniform. He had two long crystal spikes on his back. He's forearms we're a bit oversized. The strange symbol was located on a grey and white belt. Kirishima even had his shoulder gear things still on and his waist cape. He then yells out.

"**DIAMONDHEAD!**"

Everyone goes wide eyed. Kirishima had transformed with Tony's gauntlet. They are all now very confused. How could Kirishima use Tony's quirk? Is it due to them being related or another reason? Could Tony's quirk be passed onto other people. They all had so many questions and they didn't know how to ask them. It was then Kirishima tapped the strange symbol and turned back to normal. He then hands Tony back the strange gauntlet and then Tony puts it back on his left wrist.

Tony then says "The reason I'm the first of my kind is because..."

He pauses for dramatic effect.

He then continues "I. Am. Quirkless."

This statement makes everyone shocked. Tony was quirkless!? But how! It couldn't be possible! You have to have a quirk to get into the hero course. He has to be lying.

All Might then says "**IT'S THE TRUTH. YOUNG TONY IS INDEED QUIRKLESS. WHEN THE THE LEADERS OF SOLIS AND MEDICI HAD A VIDEO CONFERENCE WITH JAPAN'S HERO ASSOCIATION BEFORE YOUNG TONY HAD CAME TO JAPAN. THE ASSOCIATION WAS A LITTLE WORRIED ABOUT TONY BECAUSE HE WAS QUIRKLESS. I WAS THERE WHEN THIS HAPPENED. I TOLD THEM OF HIS DEEDS IN SOLIS AND THAT HE SAVED MY LIFE. IT TOOK SOME CONVINCING, BUT THE ASSOCIATION LET YOUNG TONY JION THE HERO COURSE OF THE SCHOOL HE WOUD BE GOING TO.**"

This shocked everyone. Art one point, Tony had saved All Might. All Might of all people! The worlds symbol of peace, was saved by a quirkless boy. But, one person in the group of students was not only surprised, but also furious. Bakugo had just lost to a quirkless nobody! What's even more rage inducing, was the fact he was lying to their faces about him not having a quirk! The transformations had to be his quirk. Tony then explains how he transforms and how he got the countertrix, as all of them are going to the locker rooms to change back into their school uniforms. The day goes a normal as any other day, with the exception of Bakugo burning holes into Tony's skull when he left after class.

**With Tony and Kirishima**

The two are walking over to the exits of the school. They both made a bet on how their classmates would react to Tony being quirkless. Izuku, Sero, Sato, Jiro, and Hagakure we're the ones to be the hardest to explain to, Izuku being the hardest of the five. Lida, Momo, and Todoroki being the easiest to explain to, Lida was the one to ask the most questions about the countertrix. Momo was even bold enough to ask Tony if she could try it on, Tony had stated that he only let Kirishima use the countertrix because they are related and he trusts him the most, but, if they get to trust Tony more, then he might, enthuses on might, let them try it on, but only one transformation for each. The rest varied. While some we're easy, others had to take a seat to get the science down and Kaminair was the most annoying when it came to trying on the countertrix. As they the two are walking to the exits, they both hear two familiar voices.

One of the voices says in a angry tone "Get out here you little pervert! We need those!"

The other one is in a embarrassed/angry tone "This is so humiliating! Give it back! How can a school of such high class let this happen!"

Tony and Kirishima turn the corner to see Mina and Yaoyorozu banging on the boys bathroom. Both have a very noticeable blush on their faces, more so for Momo. The two approach the two girls. Mina then sees them and grabs Kirishima's and Tony's shirts collars and drags them over to Momo, who then gets even more blush on her cheeks.

Mina then says in a demanding tone "You two get in their and get our stuff back! Right. **NOW**!"

Mina had yelled a little bit for the last part. Tony then sakes off Mina's hand. Kirishima pulls Mina's hand off his shirt.

"Why?" Both Tony and Kirishima say at he same time.

"Because we need your help getting our 'mumble' 'mumble' back." Said Momo, who mumbled the two things they need back.

Tony then says "OK. First start from the beginning. Second, can you please speck up. If it is to embarrassing, say it because me and Kirishima won't tell a soul. Ok?"

Mina ad Momo shake their heads yes. Tony then gets them to explain why they are banging on the door of the boys bathroom. Mina then explains, that she had invited Momo to go to a local sweet shop that was near by. Momo had agreed to go and they head off to the girls locker room to change into some more comfortable clothes. But when they are changing, they see that someone had stolen their underwear. They just cough a glimpse of the prev and they decided that he had what looked like grapes for hair. They both also see that their pants are gone and that they both only grabbed one pair each from the grape haired boy. Tony then says.

"Wait? Did you say grapes for hair?"

Momo and Mina nod yes. They see Tony face palm and sighs. He then explains that he saw a student in the practical exams with grapes for hair and that he was probably trying to get in to the hero course. Both Momo and Mina gasp. Tony the is consumed by white light. In his place is a ghost. He had one signaller eye that was white, with a black pupil. He had silvery-grey skin, with black creaks all over his body. He had claws for hands. The countertrix symbol was on his chest. He then yells out in a faint whisper like voice.

"**GHOSTFREAK**!"

Both Mina and Momo are amazed and a little bit scared of Tony's new form. Tony then says to Momo.

"I need two bags please so I can your guys underwear and clothes into them. Kirishima you stand by the door incase he try's to make a break for it."

**In the bathroom**

Tony phases thought the door to the bathroom, while Kirishima opens and closes the door. They hear an 'eep' come form one of the stalls. Ghostfreak then goes to the first stall and looks under all of them at once. He sees in the last stall a piece of clothing falls to the floor and is quickly picked up again. Now if Ghostfreak had a mouth or ears, he would be smiling from ear to ear. He then turns his hand intangible and opens the first stall and then slams it open. He then repeats this proses till the end of the stalls. He then does the same thing as the previous doors, but, the little pervert had put his hand on the lock to stop Tony from opening the door. He then phases his whole body into the stall. He sees the midget sigh in relief because he thinks he went away. He then passes through, yes through the midgets body and he sees him shiver. He then taps the pervert on the shoulder, while turning visible again. He sees the little guy turn his head very slowly, with a noticeable amount of sweat pouring down his face. Tony then pulls back his protective skin on Ghostfreak. What happens is a mass of black and white stripped tentacles explode out of him. The pervert is paralyzed with fear. He screams out and try's to back away, but, he forgot that he had relocked the door.

Ghostfreak then says "Aw, now don't tell me you're afraid of old Ghostfraek?"

He then grabs the little guy and lifts him up to eye level. He then glares at him.

He then says "Now be a good little boy and put the clothes in the bag. And never. And I mean never do this again."

He then puts then little guy down and he sees him put the clothes in the bag that was out side the door to the stall. The little guy was about to leave, until he hears one more thing from Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak says "Oh and one more thing." He then turns invisible while the little guy looks his way. Tony then turns visible, while getting up in the little guys face and yelling.

"**BOO**!"

This gets the grape headed midget screaming his head off and running out of the bathroom. Tony is chuckling to himself as he give the bags to Mina and Momo.

Kirishima says "Didn't you a little overboard with scaring him?"

Tony turns back to normal and says "Nah. Any way. Mind if me and Kirishima join you Mina? I've been meaning to try some of the local foods and sweets for awhile now."

Mina smiles and says "Sure!"

Momo then adds "Our treat, due to you two helping us out. But. Please don't tell anyone."

Kirishima and Tony nod their heads and walk off with Mina and Momo.

Unaware to Kirishima and Tony, they had both gotten two people's attention.


	4. Chapter 3: threat revealed and engaged

**Disclaimer: the Just cause, MHA, the omnitrix/alien designs and names, belong to their respective creators. Any references to any TV show/movie/video game/etc, also belong to their respective creators.**

**Chapter 3: threat revealed and threat engaged**

A day had past since Tony's classmates fond out he was quirkless. Bakugo at one point during his time at UA, had cornered him and demanded him to tell the truth. Tony just said the same thing to Bakugo. Aizawa-sensei had a talk with the principle, just after the school day ended about Tony and his 'quirk'. Right now they are waiting for Aizawa-sensei to come and start home room. Sero, Sato, Hagakure, Jiro ask some questions about the forms that Tony has.

Jiro asks "Do you have a form that can make high pitch sounds?"

Sato asks "Do you have a form that can make different things?"

Sero asks "Do you have a form that makes you feel like a spider?"

Hagakure "Is there a form that can control metal?"

Tony replies in order. He says "Ok. Jiro, yes I have a form that can make high pitch sounds, the forms name is Echo-Echo, he can also self duplicate. Sato, yes I have a form that makes thing. It's name is Gutrot, while I'm in that form, I can make any kind of gas, be it laughing gas, knockout gas, etc. Sero, yes I have a form with spider abilities, it's call Spidermonkey. In that form I can fire webs from the tail and climb walls. Hagakure, yes I got a form that control metal, but, it is through magnetism, it's name is Lodestar. I can freely control magnetic waves."

Mostly everyone had questions about Tony's transformations. Some even pestered him to let them try on the countertrix and turn into a alien, but they we're all turned down. Tony then tells them all the things he did in Solis and Medici, from taking down military bases to dealing with the Black Hand. Tony then thinks back to when he and Kirishima got surrounded by reporters the front gate.

**Earlier at the UA gate**

Tony and Kirishima are walking up the sidewalk and they see people in front of the UA gates. They then get surrounded by reports.

One reporter asks "You Two? What is it like having All Might as a teacher? Also does All Might seem like the kind of person to teach the next generation of hero?"

Tony walks away, as well as drags Kirishima into the UA gate way. Some reporters try to stop him, but, he just gentle moves them to the side. One was very persisted with getting a answer that he grabbed Tony by the shoulder. Which in turned, made Tony get consumed by white light. In Tony's place was a humanoid moth, that was primary silver with grey patches on his arms and legs, as well as his poncho. He had his teeth permanently shown. He looks like a phantom, but, he opens his poncho to reveal that they are actually moth like wings, he also has two antenna. He has large white eyes.

He yells out in an eerie raspy voice **"BIG CHILL!"**

The reporter that had grabbed him, had let him go due to his hand getting very cold.

Big Chill then leans in and is in the face of the report. He says "Now I'm going to pretend that you didn't try to force me to answer your questions. So I'm going to say this once. Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

The reporter that had grab him shakes his head up and down. Tony then turns back to normal. He and Kirishima then head inside the UA gate.

**Present**

The door opens and in comes Aizawa-sensei.

Aizawa says "Good morning."

To which the whole class says "Good morning Mr. Aizawa."

Aizawa then does the attenuates and goes over yesterday's battle training.

Aizawa says "Midoriya you once again broke your arm, be thankful that Tony had healed your arm. Bakugo, the training was a team effort, not a solo act. Also, don't let a single loss get to you, grow up. Tony, good job on the training, just don't go overboard with the acting, we don't need to have the school pay for counselling."

Midoriya says "Yes sir."

Bakugo says "Whatever."

Tony says "Got it."

Aizawa says "Now you kids have a difficult task to do now."

This gets most people stressed. They think it is going to be a surprise test, a lesson on hero statistics, etc. They all think it is something boring when Mr. Aizawa says.

He said "You need to pick a class rep."

This gets the whole class to jump out of their seats, but, Mr. Aizawa glares with his quirk activated, which in turns gets everyone back in line and into their seats. He then says that they have until he wakes up from his nap and to do it quietly. Momo says they should do a ballot to decide the class rep. They all get one vote to decide. They all write down who they think should be the rep and hand them into Momo at the front of the room. The end results are then said out loud.

1\. Izuku Midoriya with six votes

2\. Momo Yaoyorozu and Tony Pistola with five votes

The rest ether have zero or one votes. Lida had zero votes, Tony heard him says something along the the lines 'made his bed and he must lay in it' or something else along those lines. Izuku is then made class rep and Momo is made vice class rep, while Tony himself is made the one to make sure everyone is notified about class meeting, class events, class outings if they all decide to go to a outing somewhere. Mr. Aizawa wakes up and continues home room. But, before he leaves, he asks Tony a question.

He asks "Hey Tony. What did the 'Black Hand' think of you and Rico destroying their property and other things?"

Tony says "Do you have a projector on hand now?"

Aizawa says the chalkboard has a built in screen in it so they can watch videos or show marks.

Tony then unloads a video to Aizawa and he plays it.

In the video shows a soldier in a hospital room. Tony said that he had a small camera drone fallow this soldier to the hospital to see the reaction of the one in charge of him. They all see him sweating and is breathing heavily. They then see him breathe a sign of relief. But then the door to his room is shoved open and a woman comes in, looking very displeased.

The woman says "Calzes."

They see the man seize up.

The woman says in a very annoyed tone. She says "Tell me how my base was destroyed?"

The man says in a very scared tone, while also stuttering the first word he was going to say. He says "Th-th-th-th-they we're everywhere."

The woman says "They?"

The man says "A a a a... Crazy man and crazy boy."

Another man says while moving the drapes aside so he can speak, while also looking up and moving his hand into the air.

He says "They came from the sky."

A quick short video, which was first person from Tony's view, shows Tony and Rico wing suiting over to a military cargo jet and commandeering it. They then get into a tank, well Tony was on top of the tank and Rico was driving it. They reverse out of the jet and Rico shots the jet out of the air and gets on top of the tank. They all see Rico and Tony jump off the tank and they see a explosion happen when the tank hits the ground. They also hear some back ground music playing, it was very techno music.

The woman say in a annoyed tone "Liar!"

She then turns to Calzes and says "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Calzes replies "To be fair. Our fuel tank placement, is problem."

Then they see Tony and Rico attach boosters to a shipping container. They then launch the container at some red barrels that are beside a train full of them. They see in the video that Tony and Rico fly away from the explosion and through he beams of a crane. The woman grabs Calzes cast and squeezes it.

**"AHHHHHHH!"** Yells Calzes in pain

"Ok ok ok! And then there was a tornado." Says the other man.

Calzes spins his finger and twirling noises that represents the tornado. The woman gives Calzes a 'really look'. The next short video, shows the class that Tony and Rico wing suit by a tornado, which is also by a harbour. The tornado picks up fuel barrels/tanks, cars, trucks, and even a huge vehicle carrier ship. They then see Tony and Rico open their parachutes and glide into the base, while shooting one handed.

"And that is when they landed in the base, like panthers." Says the other man.

Calzes makes claws with his hand and makes a 'roaring' sound.

"They then shot Carlos and Luis." The man said while making a finger gun. Calzes made a cross over his chest.

"Us too." Came two voices behind the woman. One of the two soldiers pointed his crutches at the woman.

"They tied me up to a weather balloon." Came another soldier with his leg in a cast.

More soldiers in the room that somehow didn't get caught on camera started to take loudly, all with different injures and casts on them. Until a gun shot rang out, as well as a bullet casing hitting the ground with a 'ting'. Two of the soldiers covered tattoos on their arms. Class 1A just barely saw what was on the tattoos, both had a face on their upper arms and under the faces was 'Rico' for one and the other had 'Tony'. They saw the two soldiers give a 'ooooo' look on their faces.

The woman says "There is no way that two people did all that you say. And when I fined out what really happen..."

"You will have wished that they had killed you." She had said after a long silence as she walked to the door.

"Bro, we're on the YouTube." The man beside Calzes said to him.

They see Calzes take the phone at look at the video with his left eyebrow raised up. They see him smile and nod his head. The video stops and the whole class looks at Tony. Who at the moment has on jet black sunglasses on his face, as if saying 'deal with it'.

"That's how the Black Hand general reacted to me and Rico destroying her bases, one after another." Says Tony as he gets up to go to lunch because the bell had sounded when the video came to the end.

**Cafeteria**

In the cafeteria was a lot of people. For Tony, he preferred to be in a nice and quiet place to eat. Now you can't really get that on a battlefield, but, Tony made do on what he got. Right now he is sitting with Kirishima, Deku, Lida, Mina, Uraraka, and Momo for lunch. He's eating a burger, with a side of fries with gravy.

Momo asks "So what was it like when you first transformed into one of your forms?"

Logan replies "Nearly destroyed my house and the surrounding area with Chromeastone's energy blasts. As well as nearly give away my hiding place to the military."

They talk and eat some more. But then a alarm is sounded.

"Level 3 breach. Please evacuated in an orderly fashion." Says a robotic voice.

"Hey! What's a level 3 breach?" Ask Lida to another student.

The student says "I don't know, I've never had a level 3 breach in all of the three years of my time here. I think a villain got on campus."

When they get to the hallway, it was utter chaos. Tony and Lida try to get to Deku and Uraraka, but they are shoved to the window. Tony sees that Sero and Kirishima try to calm down the crowd, but are then shoved aside.

Lida says to Logan "It's the press! Some how they got passed the barrier. We need to get to Ochaco, so she can use her quirk on me."

Tony nods his head and sees Uraraka being shoved around. Tony then helps Lida towards her. She then taps Lida with her hand and he flouts. Tony is then consumed by light. In his place is a new form even to him. The form is a humanoid frog, he wears primarily silver with some grey uniform, he has on what looks like a oxygen tank on his back, he also has on black sunglasses.

He yells out "**BULLFRAG!** This is a new one."

He then jumps and sticks to the ceiling and shots out his tongue, which goes around Lida's leg. He then whips Lida towards the exit sign on the far end of the hallway. Lida then takes control of the situation and tells everyone what school they are at and how they should behave. Lida then asks for someone to help him down. Later on in the day, Tony is with Kirishima, Deku, Kaminair, Sero, Ojiro at an arcade, they are joined with Momo, Jiro, Uraraka, Mina, Hagakure, and even Lida who comes with they to hang out after the school day ends. Right now Tony is playing a racing game with Sero, Kaminair, and Jiro. The seven friends that are watching, are rutting for Kaminair to win due to him playing this game lots of times, but, Tony then passes him and gets into the lead. They see a sharp turn come up and they all think Tony will crash and burn. To their surprise, Tony pulls off a risky drift just meters from the actual turn. They see him repeat the process due to it being a down hill road with a lot of turns. Not once did Tony wipe out. They see Tony even get further in the lead when he does a short cut, which can only be possible if you are going very fast down the hill. The race ends with Tony in first and Kaminair in last due to him trying what Tony did.

Mina and Uraraka ask at the same time "Where did you learn to drive like that?!?!?"

Tony says "I learned how to drive at an early age and how to drive when being shot at. It comes is handy."

They see a punching bag arcade game and all the guys have a bet, who can hit the bag the hardest. They can't use their quirks.

First to go is Deku, who only around two hundred one lbs of force on his turn. Second was Sero, who got three hundred fifty two lbs of force on his turn. Lida went third and got a even three hundred. Kaminair got two hundred ninety nine lbs. Kirishima got five hundred ten lbs. Ojiro got four hundred lbs due to him doing a little run up to the bag. Last to go was Tony, who got nine hundred ninety nine lbs. How you may ask. Well he did a spinning kick on the bag and it nearly tipped the machine over.

Kaminair and Sero say "That's cheating!"

Tony says "It wasn't in the rules that I can't kick it and I don't have a quirk. I just used physics and my muscles to get a better score."

Momo and Deku clarified that Tony was right. So in turn, Tony won the bet and he got eight hundred fourteen and seventy six yen or ten bucks. They then go their separate ways.

Kirishima says "So, new form?"

Tony looks at the countertrix and says "Yep. Now I have forty five forms."

When they got home, Kirishima's mother hugs them and tells them that she saw the news about the UA barrier being broken. She had thought a villain had gotten on the campos, but Tony told her it was just the press asking questions about All Might as a teacher. How they got through the barrier? No one knows.

**The next day**

The class is waiting for Mr. Aizawa to come and start home room. Tsuyu asked about Tony's new form. Everyone is surprised to hear that Tony got a new form. Tony then explains that when he gets a new forms, the data pad on the countertrix would tell him. But this time he got the new form on the first try, even he didn't know about the form yet. They all talk so more, before Tenya gets in front of the class.

"Home room is about to begin! Get to your seats immediately!" Tenya says to the class.

"Your the only one out of their seat." Said Kaminair.

Tenya then goes to his seat and sits down. Tony heard him say 'bamboozled again'. It was after the press incident, that Midoriya made Lida the class rep. Mr. Aizawa then comes into the room and says 'good morning'. The class says 'good morning' back to Mr.Aizawa.

Mr. Aizawa says "We are doing hero training today."

He then holds up a card and it reads 'RESCUE' on it in bold letters.

Aizawa then says "Get changed and meet outside. The training will be held at an off campus. You can choose to wear your hero costumes, but, some of the designs will hamper your work on the training. It'S your choice. Dismissed."

Later, they are all outside waiting for the bus to come and take them to the training area. Midoriya is in a modified version of his hero costume due to the old one being damaged.

Ochaco asks "Hey Deku? What's with the P.E. uniform. Why not your hero costume?"

Midoriya says "It got damaged during the train exercise a few days ago. Tony had to only heal my arm and book it before the others came to us."

Ochaco says "Oh! I forgot about that. But did you see Tony's alien form when he just stood there and took the full force of your quirk. Oh! There's Tony now, let's go ask him about it."

But they had to wait ask him due to Lida blowing a whistle.

Lida says "The bus is here! Please form a line in your seat number and board the bus."

But the bus was an open area in the middle and seats in the back. Tony was by Tsuyu, Midoriya, and Kirishima. The rest we're spread out. Tony saw Todoroki having a small nap, Jiro was listening to music, and Bakugo was looking out the window as the landscape passes them. Tony then hears someone ask him a question.

"Hey Tony. What was the form you used against Deku and Ochaco? I think Ochaco said you called it 'NRG'." Asked Hagakure.

Tony replies "Yes that was NRG. It is a form made up of pure radiation energy. The suit doesn't protect me from my enemies. It protects my enemies from me. Due to the form's true form always releasing radiation. I would only use the true form in insistence where I'm not near friendly allies or in an area that is going to contain the radiation. Some peoples quirks make them immune to radiation, so I can then use that forms true self. The suit it wears, is practically indestructible that nothing can break it. It can be super heated and not melt. I can also turn the ground into molten magma by touching it. In the suit, my movement is slow and my vision is also limited. It's a good form for allies to use for cover when they are taking fire. I can't count on how many times I was used like a human shield."

Tsuyu then asks "Hey Midoriya?"

Midoriya "Yeah Asui."

Tsuyu says "Call me Tsuyu. I was wondering, your quirk is very similar to All Might's quirk."

Midoriya stutters "Well... I.. Uh."

Kirishima interrupts Midoriya and he says. "Now hold on Tsuyu. You have to remember, All Might doesn't hurt himself ever time he uses his quirk. They have to be different."

Midoriya sighs in relief. Tony had also had a sigh in relief for his cousins interruption on Izuku's quirk.

Kirishima says "I know my Hardening quirk is good for attack and defence. But, it just doesn't make me stand out. Yours, Bakugo's, even Tony's transformations stand out more then my quirk."

Midoriya says "No. Your quirks makes you the best kind of hero for helping people."

Tsuyu then says "Besides, Bakugo is always to angry. He'll never get popular anyways."

Bakugo yells **"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Tsuyu says "See."

Kaminair says "Dude, take a chill pill. We've all known you for a while and we can tell that your personality is basically a burning pile of sh*t."

Bakugo then yells some more. Tony sees that Midoriya has a troubled look on his face. He probably had never seen Bakugo get picked on before, so this is a first for him.

"Enough fooling around. We're here. Also Tony, why do you have weapons on you? This is rescue training, not combat training." Said Mr.Aizawa to the class.

Tony replies "I've done some rescue missions that we're caused by natural disasters, in some incidents I had to fight some enemy troops that had showed up and we're trying to kill some of the people I was trying to save. You can never be too carful."

Everyone thinks on this statement. They see that Tony is right in someways, sometimes villains will take advantage of the disasters that have happened. They see Tony with twin SMG's on his thighs, a assault rifle with a grenade launcher under the barrel, and a normal looking scout rifle. He has his normal load out for his gadgets, like the countertrix, wing suit, parachute, and his grappling hook. Some of the class thinks a grappling hook is a great idea to have for rescue missions, especially the mods that Tony had put in to it. Like weather balloons and reeling lines. They get off the bus and they see a person in front of the building. The person is wearing what looks like a space suit, the helmet has a large blacked out glass dome, which they could all see two big white eyes in the dome. The person also wears big yellow sneakers for foot wear. Tony thinks it is a woman by the tone of voice she had. **(disclaimer, I for one think that Thirteen is a woman, sue me.)**

"I've been waiting for all of you." Says the person.

Uraraka says in a excited tone. She says "It's the rescue hero: Thirteen!"

Deku says "I've heard of her. She had saved lots of people with her quirk."

Thirteen then says "Now, would all of you come with me."

They fallow Thirteen into the building, through to big blue gates at the entrance. When they get inside, they see multiple areas. Thirteen the explains the building and its name.

"I was the one who came up with this building. It has a ruins, landslide, mountain, fire, flooded, downpour zones. This building in mind was built to give heroes in training practice with saving people in different scenarios." Thirteen explains.

"I call it, Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Or the USJ!" Said Thirteen with a proud tone.

Everyone thinks "Like Universal Studios Japan."

Tony sees every zone. He's had to look for temples in the mountain and forest areas of Solis, to fined out the false history. So Tony has some experience in mountain and forest areas, as well as water training for when he was out on lakes/rivers/oceans. Tony then looks over to thirteen and Aizawa. He sees thirteen hold up three fingers and gets the reference. As he was on the train, he had saw on the Internet that All Might had done hero work on his commute to work. He then face palms in his head on the stupidity on All Might's irresponsible use of his three hour time limit, he is a teacher at UA and he should try to put his students first, but, Tony can see that All Might can't help it due to him being the symbol of peace.

Thirteen the says "Now I have one point... Maybe two... Three... Four?"

Tony can practically hear his classmates say in their minds, 'We get it'.

Thirteen then explains. "Now you may all know what my quirk. For those who don't know, my quirk is called 'Blackhole'. I can suck up any material and turn it to dust."

Midoriya says "Yay! You've used your quirk to save hundreds of people."

Thirteen then says "Yes I have. But, my quirk can easily kill. Now in our super powered society, some people's quirks can easily kill. Think about your own quirks. Tony has seen what can happen when there are no laws holding people back from using their quirks."

Tony says back "I have. The only ones that don't have laws holding their quirk uses back, are the ones that aligned themselves with the dictator of the places I've been. The people who don't align themselves with the government, we're ether forced into labor camps or forced to leave the place, while also avoiding capture from the military, and finally, they went 'missing', to only be fond in a ditch with a bullet in them."

Tony had said the last part with venom in his voice. He had even did air quotes for the 'missing' part of his statement. Some of the people there, had a sick feeling in their stomachs. While others we're p*sed about the leaders, due to the leaders of the places where Tony has been, having people shot on site due to them having a quirk.

Aizawa then says "Now we will be..."

He didn't finish his sentence due to electricity surging around the buildings lights. The fountain sputters it's water that it shots up. Then, out in front of the fountain, a dark purple mass appears. The mass then parts and a deathly pale hand grabs the edge that is the hole and makes more room for a face with a greyish blue hand on it to appear. The hole gets bigger, until it is a gate of sorts, which allows the person to step through and more people come through. The last one to come through, well, it looks like a monster rather then a human. It's skin is black with multiple red scars on its body, most arm on the upper arm and some in the chest. It has a tan coloured shorts on, with knee pads that look like skulls. It's brain is exposed, it's eyes are on the sides of the brain. It has a bird like beak, that has lots of sharp teeth in it.

Tony thinks "The black beast! Why me. It just so happened to come to me and I also get to tag the warping guy or gal. As well as hand job, which the client said that the one commanding the beast had hands on them. But, I can call them after because I don't want to get in trouble, also my friends are watching. Looks like I have to tag them with plan B."

Tony sees every one take a step forward to see the villains come though the warp gate. Izuku try's to get closer, but a shout from Eraserhead gets him to take a step back.

Eraserhead says "Those are real villains. Thirteen, get the kids to safety. Kaminair and Tony, try to communicate with the school. Also, Tony, if a villain gets past me, help protect your classmates with Thirteen."

Kaminair and Tony try to get a signal to alert the school, but, all they get is static. The countertrix says a electric field is blocking all communications. Tony swears in Spanish of the situation. Eraserhead then jumps down the stairs to confront the villains. Tony then sees Izuku look back and watch their teacher fight the villains.

Tony says in a commanding tone, "Izuku! Move your a*s! Or do I have to drag your a*s out of here!"

This gets a reaction out of Izuku, he even said a quick 'Yes Sir' to Tony. As they run for the gate, the warping villain gets in front of them. Tony sees a metal brace on his or hers neck area, they have yellow eyes that glow.

The warp villain says in a echoey voice "Sorry for interrupting this class. We thought that All Might would be here. It would be a fitting place for the symbol of peace to take his final breath. Oh? I didn't introduce ourselves, we are the..."

**BANG!**

**"...AHHHH!"**

Everyone flinched due to the sudden gun shot. They look over at Tony and they see him holding a very big hand cannon. It was a desert eagle, with noticeable smoke coming out of the barrel.

"Oh I'm sorry, please continue." Said Tony in a snarky tone.

They all see the villain hold their shoulder area on the left side, but, they don't see any blood coming from the injury. This gives Bakugo and Kirishima enough time to attack him. A explosion happens and a smoke screen appears.

"That was close." Said the warp villain, who is still holding his left shoulder in pain.

They see him glare at Tony.

Thirteen says "Both of you. Move!"

But Bakugo and Kirishima don't move in time. The warp villain then surrounds the group of students in his warp mist. Tony grabs Momo and Jiro, both we're surprised by the sudden action. Tony couldn't grab anyone else.

The villain says in a mocking tone, "I was ordered to scatter all of you in this facility. Now, all of you will suffer by the hands of my friends that await all of you."

The mist then dissipates. Tony sees that he, as well as Jiro and Momo, are in the mountain zone of the USJ. Tony puts down Jiro and Momo, the latter blushing a little bit for a unknown reason.

Jiro says "A little warning next time Tony."

Tony says "Yay yay. Now then, where are the rest of the class."

Momo then sees a person. The person is coming closer, but, they aren't alone. One becomes two. Two becomes four and so on. Until the three friends are surrounded by villains. A woman with a butcher knife rushes Tony, in the intent of killing him.

She yells **"TIME TO DIE KID!"**

Tony then side steps. The woman then feels a massive amount of pain coming from her left arm, which was from a devastating kick from Tony. A small pop is heard, followed by a painful scream. The woman is on the ground holding her left arm, which is hanging limply by her side. The woman then looks up with teary eyes and sees Tony tower over her. Tony then slugs the woman in the face, which knocks her out. Jiro and Momo gasp, while also covering their mouths with their hands. Their friend had ether broken or dislocated the woman's arm and then slugged her in the face.

Tony then says "Next."

This gets the other villains out of their trances and they charge the three students. Tony then gives both of his SMG's to Jiro. Who is still in shock due to the brutality of Tony's counter attack to the female villain. Momo makes a staff to help keep the villains away from her. She sees Jiro shoot some villains, but, Jiro has a very shaky hands and is missing some of the villains. Tony then brings out his scout rifle and shoots the villains, some in the knees, others in the crotch if they where guys. Tony then goes over to Jiro and takes back his guns. Jiro then gets a sword from Momo.

Tony then says "Is that all you guys got? Or are you all to scared to fight some teenagers?"

This gets a reaction from a male villain, who has blades for finger nails. He charges Tony. Tony is then covered by white light. When the light goes away, in Tony's place is a new form to Jiro and Momo. The form is a humanoid plant man. It is mostly a greyish green colour with some black areas on his sides/legs, it's leaf like neck areas are silvery colour. It has root like feet helping it walk. He has oval shaped eyes, same for the pupils. The countertrix symbol is on his chest. Some of the people present cover their noses due to the strange smell from Tony's new plant form, it was only the villains closer to him. He yells out in a nasally voice.

**"SWAMPFIRE!"**

He then slugs the villain with knifes for finger nails in the stomach. He then slugs another villain in the face when they got to close to Jiro. He then gets his right am cut off, by a villain with claws on their hands that are metal.

Momo yells **"TONY!"**

Tony says "This is merely a flesh wound." He said it in a somewhat British accent.

The villain says, who was the one who cut off Tony's right arm. He says "But your bloody arm is cut off!?!"

Tony then slugs the villain who cut his arm off, with his right arm!

Tony says "No it isn't!"

Momo says "It's done. It took awhile, but it is finally done."

Momo's hero costume then rips from the back. From her back comes a small metal dome with a hatch on the side with holes. She and Jiro get underneath it as it falls on top of them.

A villain says "That's not going to save you girlies!"

Momo replies from the holes in the top. She says "This is a metal dome can withstand high amounts of heat and electricity. So in other words, it's the best place to be for what's about to happen."

Then the villains see, that Swampfire's hands get fireballs in his palms. He then slams his left foot into the ground and a frenzy of roots erupted by all the villains, which then grab every single one of them.

Swampfire says "Have a taste of **'Infierno bosque de vid'! (Inferno Vine Forest!)**"

He then slams his hands down on the ground and a wave of fire goes over to the vines. The villains scream in pain as the fire slightly burns them. The vines then slam them down on the ground. The fire then dissipates and the vines turn to ashes, but, not before they regrow new vines that constrict around every villain. The vines stop any conscious villains form moving their arms, legs, and even heads. They also cover their eyes. Swampfire then walks over to the metal dome and taps three times on the door. The hatch opens.

Swampfire says "There. Now... **HOLY!?!?! Momo put on some clothes for gods sake!**"

Tony had tuned his head a full one eighty to look away from Momo's... Uh... Exposed assets. Jiro was blushing up a storm, on how, um, much Momo was stacked. Jiro was also pale when she saw Tony's head do a one eighty to look away from Momo exposed chest.

Momo says "I can make more you know." In a completely calm tone.

Momo then makes new clothes for herself and puts them on. Tony, who is still Swampfire, makes a somewhat tall platform and goes over to the female villain that he kicked earlier. He then relocated her arm back into place, which makes her cry out in pain and wakes her up. The villain can't see anything due to a blindfold over her eyes. She then feels herself get dragged towards something. The blindfold then moves away so she can see. She sees the one kid that kicked her in her left arm and dislocated it. She glares at the teenager. The guy had a blank face on and merely pushes her and she starts to fall over, but, she feels herself get caught by something. She then tries to look down and sees that she is on a cliff made of vines, while she is being held onto by more vines. She starts to sweat a little due to her dangling off a cliff. The guy then makes a chair out of vines and in a flash of white, he is back in a human form. He then sits on the vine chair and the other two teens come up beside him. The boy then brings out a knife and runs a finger on the blade to check the sharpness.

Tony then says "Nice to have you back to the world of the living. Now. We are going to play a game called I ask a question and you answer the question truthful. How's that?"

The female villain yells back **"SCREW YOU KID! YOU DISLOCATED MY F*KING ARM, YOU F*KING BASTARD!"**

Tony, who is unsatisfied with the woman's answer. Cuts one of the seven vines holding her up and watches her fall back a lot, before the other vines take up the slack of the missing vine. They see her lose her glare and is replaced with a face full of fear of being dropped off a cliff face.

Momo leans in and whispers into Tony's ear. She says "Isn't this a little much? We could have asked her nicely."

Tony replies "The term nice doesn't exist in a villain's dictionary. This is the one of many ways that I can get information from a villain. This is me being nice to a villain."

Momo and Jiro look at each other, both had a sad look on their faces. The female villain looks Tony dead in his eyes and sees no remorse in his eyes for letting her fall to her death."

"Do you try that again?" Asked Tony.

The villain somewhat nods her head yes.

"Who are you guys?" Asks Tony.

"We are the 'League of Villains' and we will gut ever single one you brats till we complete our mission here." Says the female villain, who started to a second wind of rage in her for being so helpless in front of three kids.

Tony cuts two more vines. The villain feels herself fall back more.

**"AHHHH! HEY HEY! I ANSWERED THE QUESTION KID! WHY YOU CUT THE LINE!"** Say the villain.

Tony says "Do you want me to cut more of them now?"

The villain shakes her head no.

"Good. Next question and no villainess talk, ok. Now what's your guys plan?" Said Tony.

"There is no plan." Was the reply of the female villain.

She then squirms around when Tony inches his knife closer to one of the vines.

"I'm telling the truth here kid! The guy said and don't quote me here, 'How would like a hand in killing the symbol of peace.' Now the gang I'm in laughed at him for saying that. We weren't laughing after he released that monster on us."

"What guy?" Asked Tony.

"The guy with the hands all over him, he's the ringleader here. Now, please for the love of God, don't drop me!" Says the villain, who is getting tears in her eyes a little bit.

Tony says "Thank for your time."

The villain says "Your not going to ask me more questions? Are you going to pull me back up?"

She had started to get a tiny bit happy, because future heroes we're always so gullible to help people.

Tony says "No."

He cuts the last four vines and watches the villain fall off the platform.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**THUMP!**

"Owwwwww."

Tony then walks down the vines and over towards the female villain and passes her. He has a smug look on his face as he passes her. The villain has a painful look on her face.

"Did you really think I would dangle a person off a cliff and let them fall to their death? Hell no, I'm a hero in training here, of course I wouldn't." Says Tony with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Your a god damn sadists kid." Says the female villain in a painful tone.

Momo and Jiro go over to Tony. They see in the distant a bolt of lighting come up from the flooded zone.

Jiro says "Thats Kaminair alright. Why did they send him there of all places? It's like, toaster meet water."

Momo says "The villains had the plan to scatter us to easily deal with us. But, they didn't know that Kaminair had a electricity type quirk. It stands to reason that the villains didn't know what our quirks we're. They just knew about the teachers present and what class will be here."

Tony nods his head. He then is consumed in white light and is now Four Arms. He then knees down and places his two lower arms behind his back to act like seats for Momo and Jiro.

"Hop on." Said Four Arms.

Momo gets on the left side, while Jiro gets on the right side. Both of them wrap their arms around Tony's neck. Then they feel his other arms go behind them to act like a seatbelt of some sorts.

Tony thinks _"This is so weird. Why is Momo so... SHUT UP TONY! DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"_

Now if Tony was in his human form, both of the girls would see him blushing. But that is besides the point. Tony then runs over to the cliff and sees the distance needed to clear the entire zone. Momo and Jiro yelp in surprise when Tony jumps without warning them. Jiro closes her eyes and holds on for dear life. Momo does the same, but she leans in and puts her head in the nook of Four Arms neck. This in turns presses her chest more into Tony's back. They then land on the ground and skid a little bit. Tony had positioned himself, so he would take the full force of the landing. He lets Momo and Jiro get off his back, the latter falling over onto her hands and knees.

Jiro says "Never again."

Tony then turns back to normal and spots the downed villains. He also spots something that makes his blood run cold. On the ground beaten and bloody, is Eraserhead. His right arm looks decayed, his face his heavily bruise, and both his arms are pointing in the wrong directions. What's more chilling is that the black beast and handy man are over by Midoriya, Tsuyu, and dumb faced Kaminair. Tony then transforms into XLR8 and runs over to his three friends. He grabs them after Midoriya punch the black beast in the gut without injuring his arm. He then punches the handy man as he grabs Kaminair, he sees on the blue haired man's face the hand had fallen off and onto the ground.

The man says "Who the hell did that. I'll kill them."

Tony also runs over to Eraserhead and brings him over to the group. He then turns back to normal. He whips out his desert eagle and fires two shots. He sees the man grab his right shoulder in pain and the black beast didn't seem to register that it got shot. Tony then brings out a very strange looking RPG, with noticeably large rocket head on the front.

The hand man says "Nomu, kill the brat that shot us."

Nomu lets out a screech, before it runs over to the group. Tony thinking fast, transforms intro echo echo and makes a duplicates.

Echo prime turns back to his human form. Echo two turns into Diamondhead. Echo three turned into a new form for the people to see. The new form in a humanoid being, that is black with a silver strip on his chest that goes over his shoulders. The form has one big white eye. It has two antennae on his head, which end in plugs. He has a tail that also ends with a plug. He has four fingers with electronic sockets that are square. He has battery bolts on his shoulders, arms, and hips. The group hear the new form yell out.

**"FEEDBACK!"**

Echo four turns into NRG. NRG then shoots a high concentrated beam of radiation at the black beast, Nomu they think the man said it was it's name. It slows down Nomu to the point of it digging into the ground to try to move forward.

**"WHAT THE HELL! NOMU WAS DESIGNED TO BE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS ALL MIGHT!"** Yells the blue haired man, while he vigorously scratching his neck.

Diamondhead then slams his hands onto the ground and two crystal spikes shoot out of the ground. The two spikes stab into Nomu, in the shoulders. They also see that the spikes are barbed on the sides. NRG then runs up and gets Nomu into a head lock with one arm. The ground then quakes and a huge crystal dome starts to form.

"One." Said NRG.

"Two." Says Feedback, who got on one of the sides of the dome with his tail and antenna going into holes on the sides of the dome.

"Three." Said Diamondhead.

**"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"** Yells Tony, who was in the kneeing position and he pulls the trigger of the RPG.

The rocket locks from the RPG's frame. The dome has an opening that is still forming and it is big enough from the RPG rocket to enter. The rocket gets into the hole and the opening slams shut. They see the dome get brighter, in a blueish green colour. They see Feedback glow with white electricity and he fires it back into the holes he had his hands, tail, and antenna in. The crystal's then glow again with a white light. They see a red glow from within the crystal dome. The dome then recedes back into the ground and they are all surprised to see NRG on the ground and his head is also flipped back on his head. There is Also a new form beside NRG's body. The form looks like a broad shouldered man, that is easily the same height as All Might. His skin is a glowing red colour, his face looks like a jack-o-lantern, he wears a silver uniform with a black and grey radiation symbol on the front, the countertrix symbol is in the middle of the symbol. The uniform has some grey suspender straps on the front that go over the shoulders. They could also see heat waves coming off him.

Jiro says "What's with NRG? Why is he on the ground and why is their another form?"

Midoriya then thinks back on what Tony said about NRG.

Midoriya recalls Tony saying. _"NRG's armour doesn't protect me from my enemies. It protects my enemies form ME."_

"That has to be NRG's true form. Remember on the bus ride here, Tony said that he can't use NRG's true form if his allies are around. He must have had the other two Echo Echo's make a dome to protect us from the rockets blast and from NRG himself." Said Midoriya as he comes to the conclusion of NRG's form.

Asui says "I forgot about that. The true from looks pretty intimidating too."

Momo makes a thermometer gun, to see how hot it is around NRG's true form. She pulls the trigger and watches the temperature rise at a very fast rate. The thermometer then clocks out at around three thousand degrees Celsius, which gets Momo to go wide eyed at the heat coming from heat coming from NRG. They then see NRG get smaller and Feedback absorb the excess energy, to which he releases into the sky. They then see flashes of white light and then flash again to which they disappear. Tony then looks at the beasts corpse and sees it is chard to a crisp. There is a massive hole in its stomach area. The head is almost gone. The body then falls onto it's back, with a loud thump sound. The hand man has a look of rage in his eyes. Then out of nowhere, the mist man appears beside Tony and the hand man take a swipe at Tony. Tony had barely dodged the man's attack.

**"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THAT NOMU TOOK A LONG TIME TO MAKE, NOW YOU KILLED IT! NOW ITS PAY BACK TIME!"** Yells the hand man.

Tony says in a high enough voice so the groups of friends can hear him.

He says "Get Eraserhead out of here! Don't worry about me, just go!"

They get Eraserhead up and they start to run towards the gate.

But, the hand man yells **"KUROGIRI! NOMU! STOP THEM!"**

Tony snaps his head to see the Nomu's corpse start to get back up, be it very sluggishly due to the damage it took. The one by the name Kurogiri, he warps over to the group with the intent of warping them away. But he is then pinned by Bakugo, who is with Kirishima. Nomu then gets on its feet, to only get it's legs frozen by Todoroki.

Todoroki says "We know about your plan to kill the symbol of peace, but, you won't succeed."

Kurogiri try's to move, but, Bakugo makes an explosion on his metal brace.

Bakugo says "Don't even try it. If you do, I'll brow you to pieces, you smoky bastard."

"Not very hero like Bakugo." Said Kirishima.

Tony then says to Asui and Jiro. He says "You two get Eraserhead and Kaminair out of here. I'll spare you guys a Echo clone."

Tony turns back into Echo Echo and makes a second clone. The clone goes with Tsuyu and Jiro. Tony then puts the strange RPG away. He then turns into Swampfire.

Hand man says "Nomu."

Nomu makes some screeching sound as he brakes his icy prison, which he breaks his legs again. The group see the legs regenerate.

Hand man says "Nomu, get back our warp gate user."

Swampfire's eyes widen as Nomu sprints over to Bakugo. He then uses his vines and grabs Bakugo and throws him to the side, while he takes the hit. To describe the feeling of getting punch by a knock-off All Might, it would have been very painful if Tony was in a different form now, but as Swampfire, it was less painful. The damage was devastating, his whole left side was gone, excluding his left leg. He regenerates his missing side as quickly as possible to defend his classmates. He then slugs Nomu in the face and it stumbles back a little bit.

Swampfire says "Not holding back are you? Even against kids?"

Hand man says "You brats aren't Angels. The green one tried to punch me, would have damn near killed me. The blonde one is threatening my ride out of this level. So I'm going to say this once. Give. Him. Back. Now."

Swampfire narrowed his eyes at the man. He had a child like personality, lashing out at people that oppose him. Tony had to finish this quickly, but it would cost him a secret that he didn't tell his family or classmates about.

Swampfire says "Well if you want war. You get war. **LET'S GO TO WAR!**"

They see Tony slap the countertrix's symbol on his chest. Now what most of his classmates would see is a blinding flash of light, but, they see that a wave of silver go over Swampfire. They gasp at Tony's new form. Swampfire was now a tree man like being, he is a dark brown skin with some grey that is looks like tree bark, he has three big blueish white growths on his back, the same growths are on his arms, one growth has his face in it. The countertrix symbol is the same, but it now has four prongs on the side.

Tony yells out in a more nasally voice, **"WAR SWAMPFIRE!"**

Bakugo says "What the hell!"

Momo says "What kind of form is that?"

Midoriya says "When can he do that?!?"

Nomu charges Tony. The now named 'War Swampfire' let's Nomu get within a arms length from him. He then blasts Nomu with a stream of blueish white fire, which makes a trench with Nomu on the far end. Nomu's right arm is gone with some of his right face. They see the arm grow back, be it very slowly due to how much damage it has taken.

W. Swampfire says "What do you say Nomuee'. Round two?"

Nomu simple screeches in reply. They then enter a dangerous game of chicken. As they get closer, the USJ's main gate bursts open. They hear someone say.

**"DON'T FEAR NOW. KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"** Says All Might, he said this sentence without his signature smile on his face.

Midoriya thinks _"All Might. He isn't smiling."_

Villain one says "Wow. That's All Might?"

Villain two says "He's much bigger in person."

Villain three says "Come on! We have the num... **GAHHH!**"

Villain three didn't finish his sentence due to All Might punching him in the head, he also did the same to any other villain that was still conscious. All Might then rushes over to Nomu and W-Swampfire. He coxs back his fist and his fist meets Nomu's fist and it is beside W-Swampfire's fist.

**"NEED A HAND!"** Said All Might to Tony.

Tony smirks and throws another punch at Nomu with All Might. All three of their fists collide and make a shockwave.

Hand man says "Nomu's hyper regeneration isn't working! That brat did to much damage! You still have to get through his shock absorption quirk. He is like a punching bag that hits back!"

Hand man sees W-Swampfire and All Might punch Nomu again. W-Swampfire then puts Nomu's left arm in a armlock, which he then has vines cover said arm and put it behind it's back. W-Swampfire then punches Nomu in the face, while he also shots some more fire from his hand. The punch got rid of Nomu's right eye.

"Weren't you two listening! Nomu has shock absorption!" Said hand man in a annoyed tone as he digs his fingers into the ground to stop himself from skidding back from the shockwaves of the three brawls throw at each other.

"Yeah..." Tony starts to say.

**"WHAT ABOUT IT!"** Finished All Might as he grunts as he throws another punch.

Tony then punches Nomu in the chest and All Might punches Nomu's fist. Another powerful shock wave happens. They then see All Might and Nomu throw punches at each other, which escalate to a blur of fists happening between them. All Might has the upper hand due to Nomu's left arm being restricted behind his back. Tony then gets on Nomu's right side and upper cuts Nomu into the air. They see Tony launch himself into the air with his fire that he shoots from his hands. They see him rocket up to Nomu and wrap his right arm around Nomu's waist. They see him then get into a suplex position. He then sticks his free hand out and blasts a powerful jet of fire.

**"CHOQUE DE METEOROS DE PLASMA! (PLASMA METEOR CRASH!)"** Yells Tony as he rockets down with Nomu, who was a little bit covered in blue fire.

When they hit the ground, a massive quake happens, as well as a dust cloud to form. They see Nomu fly out of the dust cloud. They see All Might jump after Nomu. Nomu then hits the ground, but, it corrects itself. It then launches itself at All Might.

**"A REAL HERO..."** Says All Might. But he had to block a punch from Nomu.

**"WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY FOR JUSTICE TO PROVAL!"** Says All Might as he launches Nomu back into the air.

They see All Might grab Nomu's left arm and spin him around before he releases Nomu to slam back into the ground. They see Tony run up to Nomu. All Might then lands in front of Nomu with Tony beside him.

**"YOU MY HAVE HEARED OF THESE WORDS BEFORE. BUT LET ME TELL YOU WHAT THEY MEAN."** Says All Might.

**"GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRAAAAA!"** Yells All Might as him and Tony punch Nomu in the gut.

They see Nomu glow a little, before he is sent flying, again, into the air and through the ceiling of the USJ. Nomu is then goes through the clouds, possibly into the stratosphere. They all see All Might is a tiny bit ruffed up, but it could have been worse, if Tony hadn't fought Nomu before All Might showed up.

**'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'**

They see the countertrix symbol blinking a bright silver. In a flash of white, War Swampfire turns back into regular Swampfire and then back into Tony. Tony then falls back on to his back and they see him breathing heavily.

They hear him somehow. He says "Take that you bestia pinguino (penguin beast). The bastard was a tough customer. It's been a long time since I had to use a 'War form' against an enemy."

Tony then grapples a piece of rubble that is by Momo and reels himself in. They hear him say 'ow' every time he hits a rock or person. When he gets over, they see him smile. Momo for one kneels down and helps Tony back up to his feet. They see All Might in a somewhat hunched over position.

**"I REALLY HAVE LET MYSELF GO. IN MY HEYDAY, IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN FIVE PUNCHES TO DEFENT THAT BEAST. BUT, TODAY IT TOOK TWO HUNDRED MIGHTY BLOWS TO DEFENT THE MONSTER."** Said All Might, while he said this, he put his fist over his heart.

Tony then fires one of his guns. They all jump at the sudden gun shot. They see him aimed at the male villain with all the hands on him. They see Tony unholster his scout rifle and pull the trigger of the secondary function, but nothing happens, except a small beep sound.

"The hell! The gun didn't do anything?!?" Says Bakugo in a loud voice, but he didn't yell.

Hand man then charges All Might and a full clip of the smart bullets is unloaded in to him by Tony. The bullets had to curve around Midoriya, due to him jumping with his quirk to save All Might. Hand man then also gets shot in the arms and legs by real bullets by snipe.

**"DON'T WORRY MY FELLOW CLASSMATES! FOR I HAVE BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!"** Yells Lida with the other teachers behind him.

Tony then unholsters his assault rifle and leads the group over to the main gate, while also shooting at villains that snipe had missed with his bullets. Tony also launches grenades from the grenade launcher that is underneath the rifles barrel. Tony sees a villain get up and charge them. Tony then grapples onto him and reels himself towards the villain, while also shooting the villain with his assault rifle. His classmates are amazed by Tony's talent with a gun, they also see him do the same thing on another villain, but he had to reload while he was reeling in towards their villain. They get to the bottom of the stair case and three make their way up.

**Later**

"Is there nothing else you can give to us about the ringleader and his associates?" Asked a police officer.

"I could, but I don't think it will be appropriate for the investigation. Here's what I do know thou. The guy had some serious anger issues, was like fighting a four year old in a mans body. He looked around maybe twenty two, just pushing twenty three. He had blueish grey hair that was a rats nest. Had some serious dry skin on his face, a scar on his mouth and by his left eye. Had a crazy look in his eyes too. " replies Tony.

"Alright. Thank you for your time." Says the police officer.

"No problem." Says Tony.

When Tony gets home, he is asked by his family on what he talked about with the police. He told them that he explained what the ringleader's personality was like. He also explained a little bit of the monster he fought with All Might.

"On that topic. What the hell did you do to your Swampfire transformation. It looked so different." Says Kirishima.

"What about it son?" Asked Kirishima's father.

"Tony had slapped the countertrix symbol on his chest and a wave of silver went over his form. When the wave finished, he was different and more powerful." Said Kirishima.

"Tony? Is there something your not telling us?" Asked Kirishima's mother.

"Fine. It's called the 'Evolutionary Function'. It makes my alien forms more powerful." Says Tony.

"But how?" Asked all three of his relatives.

"It puts the DNA of one of my alien forms, say Heatblast. It then puts his DNA in a simulation of the worst case scenario, like a battle royal against his own kind. It simulates this for theatrical million years, to force evolution on to the DNA. It then combines it with the present DNA. The new form is now suited for combat. The function basically makes them into the ultimate forms of their species. But, I call them 'war forms' because it sounds more cool the yelling **'ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!'** It sounds better to me." Says Tony.

**Meanwhile in a alternate universe**

**"ACHOOO!"** Sneezes a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Ben are you getting a cold?" Asked a girl with orange coloured hair.

"No. I just feel like someone one dis me on my naming my ultimate forms." Says Ben.

"Whatever doofus." Says the girl.

**Back in the MHA universe**

It is now night and everyone is in bed. Except Tony, he is calling someone who is in Solis.

"The jobs done. I tagged hand job and the warp guy. Send the money in slowly, I don't need my family finding out I did one last job. I set up an account for you to send it to." Says Tony in Spanish to the phone.

"Thank Diablo Cambiante (Shifting Devil). Now some of my men can rest easy. I shall spread the word that you are now retired from the mercenary life and heading for the hero life. Shame too." Says the other man.

"Whatever. If you want payback, you could leak some of the info to the Japanese police to their hideout. But that's just a suggestion. Have a nice day." Says Tony.

He then hangs up the phone. He then gets the kill stick for phones and plugs it in. A small pop is heard from the phone. The cellphone is now dead. He then turns into Ghostfreak and puts the phone into the garbage been at the road side. He still had the guys number, as well as other numbers of people the he can cash in an 'I owe you one' favour. He then goes back into his room and goes to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: this story isn't dead. I've just been working more on my other story, and other stories that I have yet to publish. So enough talk and enjoy. Also, MHA and Just Cause and Ben10 items/characters/places are owned their respective owners. I only own the OC character, the OC story arcs I make, and the OC omnitrix design/name.**

**Chapter 4: UA's sports festival; obstacles and the Calvary arrives**

Tony is in the garage working on his grappling hook. Kirishima then comes in awhile later to lift some weights. Tony then gets a email from Principle Nezu. He then reads the email.

It says. [ To Tony,

In this email is for all of class 1A know about. Please read over the document before you read it to the whole class tomorrow. We have also allowed you to make two support items for your cousin. Please bring it with you tomorrow to have it checked out. Have a good rest of your day. Securely, your Principal.

P.S.

On behalf of All Might and myself, thank you for weakening the Nomu.]

Tony then reads the attached document and gets a smile on his face. He then does some more work on the gear he is making for Kirishima. This goes on for the rest of the day. Tony then gets called for lunch and puts his project away. The rest of the day is training with his close combat skills on a punching bag they have in the garage with Kirishima.

**The next day**

Tony had copied the document and its sign up sheet for everyone to sign once he is done reading it out. He then goes up to Iida to let him know.

"What is it Tony?" Asked Iida.

"The principle had sent me this form to read out to the class. I'm just letting you know." Says Tony.

"Alright then. **EVERYONE PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! TONY HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!**" Yells Iida.

"Did you have to yell that. You could have said please pay attention. But anyways. The principle had sent me this form about a field trip happening two months before the summer and the summer training camp. It is a invitation from Medician government. They have asked UA and the hero association, if they could have the two first year hero courses students come for their yearly celebration of the day they we're liberated from De Revelo. They said it is optional, so if you don't want to come, then we aren't forcing you. So does anyone wanting to come." Says Tony.

"I don't think I have enough money to come. Sorry." Says a sad Ochaco.

"Same here." Says Kaminari and Jiro.

"But wait there's more... It's pre-paid." Says Tony with a smile.

This gets everyone to go wide eyed.

"Pre..." Starts Tsuyu.

**"PAID!" ** Yells Mina and Hagakure.

"Yep. If you don't believe me. Look at this copy of the form here. I have one for everyone to read over with their parents and the kit list. We will be leaving for Medici five days after the last day of April. Everything will be paid for, from the plane tickets, hotel rooms, and other tickets needed for the trip. We will be visiting the first town to be liberated. Some of the training facilities used to train hero's in Medici. We will also be getting a study package from the school, so we can study for the midterms. We leave Medici on the fifth of June. So let me ask this again. Who wants to come?" Says Tony.

Everyone had raised their hand's for Tony to jot down their names. He then tells them more about the trip on what he has. He says they will also be visiting the biggest city in Medici. They will also visit one of the many beaches of Medici for a day. They will also get a tour of some of the former military bases, now being reused as training grounds. They will also get experience the training the Medician heroes go through. They will also head to a island that is used for training as well. They will also visit a island called 'boom island'.

"Why is it called Boom Island?" Asked Sato.

"I don't know myself. But I think it has to do with all the red barrels that keep appearing on the island." Says Tony.

The bell then goes and Tony then goes back to his seat. They then wait for their teacher of the day to come in. Some talk about the news about the USJ attack. Some talk about Tony's new ability that he didn't tell them about. They then hear someone coming to the door. When the door opens, the whole class is surprised.

"Good morning." Says a bandage Aizawa.

"Man what a pro." Says Tsuyu.

"Are you sure you should be moving around Mr. Aizawa!?" Says Iida.

"My wellbeing is none of your concern. You have a much more difficult task to over come." Says Aizawa.

_"Crap is it a pop quiz on hero statistics. I suck at that." _Thinks Kirishima.

_"More villains." _Thinks Midoriya.

_"This could be nothing serious."_ Thinks Tony.

"The UA sports festival." Says Aizawa.

"Yes!" Says Kirishima in a low yell.

But for Tony, he is confused. He had never heard of the UA sports festival. Granted, he never really watch tv during the rebellion of Solis and Medici. He then gets the low down on the basics of the UA sports festival. It is basically the Olympics, but with quirks. It is two random preliminary rounds. That thin out the herd. The last round is a one-on-one match between students. This is also a time for hero course students are to be scouted by pro's. He then says that they only have one chance a year, then they have three tries to be noticed by pro's during their whole school year. Some of the Tony's classmates voice their worries about the sports festival. Aizawa then assures them about it because there will be more security and there will be pro heroes there. The second bell then goes and they then start their next class.

**Beta ground**

Tony is in his NRG form. He is letting Kirishima hit him repeatedly to help him straighten his quirk. Tony is then consumed in white light. The ones with the two are Ojiro, Midoriya, Iida, Mina, Kaminari, Shoji, Tsuyu, and Tokoyami. In the wake of the light is a new form. The form is a nine feet tall tiger man. He has silver fur with black stripes. His hands, feet, chest, and jaw are white in colour. He has one huge claw coming out of his knuckles. He wears a grey muscle shirt with black tiger stripes, he has black shorts on, he also has fingerless gloves that are grey. He then roars like a actually tiger. He then yells.

**"RATH! OH YAY!"**

Midoriya starts to nerd out about the new form. Mina, Jiro, and Tsuyu are in ah of the new form as well. Kirishima, Shoji, Iida, Ojiro, and Tokoyami get into a defensive stance, due to them not knowing what this form is capable of. Kirishima is the first one to make a move. He hardens his fist and slugs his cousin in the face. But his cousin's head doesn't even move.

**"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING EIJIRO KIRISHIMA, ALSO RATH'S COUSIN! RATH HAS BEEN HIT BY PEBBLES TOUGHER THEN YOU! THIS IS A PUNCH!"** Yells Rath, as he throws a wicked haymaker at Kirishima.

The punch had launch Kirishima into a wall. Midoriya, Kaminari, and Mina pale at the sight of their friend slugging his family member that hard. Iida then dashes forward while Tony was distracted.

**"RECIPO BURST!"** Yells Iida.

Iida then surges forwards. Rath jumps over Iida and grabs his shoulder. Rath then throws Iida on the ground, which was pretty hard. Mina then shoots acid from her hands and gets Tony's feet stuck to the ground.

**"GAH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING STICKY SLIME ON RATH'S FOOT! NOBODY STICKS TO RATH! RATH STICKS TO THEM!"** Yells Tony, who was speaking in third person.

"That doesn't even make sense." Says Shoji.

**"I KNOW!" **Yells Tony.

"Uh Tony. How bout you turn into something else. Preferably something less violent." Says a worried Jiro.

**"FINE!"** Yells Tony.

Tony then is consumed in white light. In Tony's place, is a pile of silver slime. A small grey UFO then flies over the slime and the slime then gets a humanoid form. It had two white eyes, some of the slime had made some small points on the shoulders. The voice was all static like.

**"GOOP!"** Yells Tony.

**"EWW! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"** Yells Mina and Jiro in disgust.

"Who wants a hug?!" Says a excited Tony.

"**NOOOOOOOO!"** Yells Mina and Jiro as they both get a hug.

**Day of the festival**

Everyone was waiting to go the arena. Tony had the countertrix on, but he didn't have his grappling hook on or his wing suit. Tony does some arm stretches and cracks his neck.

"Are we all ready?" Asked Tony.

Everyone said yes or nod's their heads. They then we're going to head out, but Todoroki stops them.

"Midoriya. Tony." Said Todoroki.

"Yes?" Said Tony.

"What is it?" Asked Midoriya.

"As of this moment, consider me your enemy." Said a serous Todoroki.

"Is that a declaration of war I hear?" Said Tony.

"In a way yes." Said Todoroki.

This shocked everyone. Yes, they are all trying to become pro hero's. But they can still be friends and classmates. Midoriya gets a shocked face and becomes more pale. Tony doesn't seem to be shocked at all, in fact, he looked happy? Tony had a smile on his face and he then walks in front of Todoroki. Tony then puts his hand out. Which Todoroki shakes Tony's hand and looks Tony in the eye.

"Then let there be war. By the way thou, you just made a 'humungous' mistake." Said Tony as he walks for the door.

"Dude! Cuz! There's no need to be picking a fight with anyone here!" Said Kirishima.

"I didn't come here to make friends." Said Todoroki.

Tony then stops as he was about to walk out of the room. Tony glanced at his classmates. A small glint could be seen in Tony's eyes, as if he was daring anyone to do anything.

"Well tough s**t cuz. This is the real world and it will beat you to the ground. Yes we're friends, but, as soon as we step into that arena, don't expect mercy from me. You lot have never fought in a war or in a rebellion. While I have fought in a war and a rebellion. This an't the playground people, this is a battlefield. You ether fight or get eaten alive. Good luck if anyone of you face me, you'll need it." Said Tony as he walks out of the room.

Everyone was shocked. Tony had declared war on Todoroki, but on all of them. All of them we're also afraid of facing Tony in the arena if they have to fight each other. They then catch up to Tony and walk towards the end of the tunnel. Momo and Ochaco walk up behind Tony.

"You we're joking about 'fight or eaten alive' thing right?" Asked Momo.

"Also, you wouldn't hit a girl right?" Asked Ochaco.

"No and yes I would hit a girl. Like I said, this is the real world. You have to grow up at some point, I just grew up earlier then you guys. So don't come complaining to me if I break something." Said Tony.

"He's right about the 'hitting a girl' thing. He knocked a female villain unconscious during the USJ, not before he dislocated her arm." Said Jiro.

The rest of the girls in class 1A get a fearful look on their face's. They then hear the crowd cheering.

**In the stadium**

The stadium was packed. There was regular people and pro hero's watching the festival. The heroes had come to scout out some potential sidekicks. The people we're here to watch the show and see what UA has for future hero's. Cementoss was on standby for when they need the concrete to form a smaller arena for the last round. Present Mic was the announcer and Aizawa was his with him.

**"ALL RIGHT FOCKS! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"** Yelled Present Mic.

**"Why did I let you convince me to do this."** Said Aizawa.

Present Mic just ignored Aizawa's complaint. Mic then goes on about the first year students.

**"THE FIRST UP! THE HERO COURSES, A AND B!"** Yelled Present Mic.

The crowd goes wild. A platinum blonde boy from class 1B looks out into the crowd and waves.

"He sure is laying it on." Said the blonde boy.

Over with class 1A, some are having small panic attack, mostly Midoriya. He looks around the stadium with a panicked look on his face. He also looked ready to fall down and go into the fetal position.

"Wow. So many people." Said Midoriya.

"Just smile and wave Midoriya. Just smile and wave." Said Tony.

"How are you so calm?" Asked Hagakure.

"I've been on a front line in a warzone. This is nothing." Said Tony.

Over the loud speakers, they hear Present Mic again.

**"FALLOWED BY GENERAL STUDIES C, D, AND E!"** Yelled Present Mic.

A boy with purple hair is seen giving the crowd a lazy wave. He was the one who declared war on class 1A a couple days ago. He also had a tired look on his face, almost like Aizawa.

"Those hero course students won't know what hit them." Said the purple haired boy.

**"NEXT, IS SUPPORT DEPARTMENT F TO H! AND FINALLY, THE BUSINESS COURES I TO K!"** Yells Present Mic as he calls the last of the first years.

_"He sure does know how to hype up the crowd."_ Thinks Tony.

They then all group up in front of the stage. They then hear Present Mic call out the referee for the first year. Mostly all of the guys in the stadium blush and get perverted looks on their faces, some even get a small nosebleed at the referee. Tony just face palms.

_"You got to be kidding me."_ Thinks Tony.

The referee was Midnight: the R rated heroine. Her hero costume was a breast-less leotard over a cream coloured body suit. She had a mask over her eyes, knee high boots that we're black, knee high mesh stockings, and detached handcuffs on both of her hands. She had a whip in her left hand. Tokoyami looks away in embarrassment and discomfort.

"Should a teacher be dressing like that? Is it even except able?" Asked Tokoyami out loud.

"Yes!" Said a curtain grape head midget, who was giving Midnight the thumbs up and was blushing.

The midget then spots Tony glaring at him and he shuts up and hides. Tony just scoffs at the grape head's cowardice. Some of the girls look at Tony and get hearts in their eyes. Tony didn't seem to notice or just ignored them.

**"WOULD TONY PISTOLA PLEASE COME UP ON STAGE FOR THE OPENING SPEECH!"** Calls Midnight.

"Wow. Cuz, I didn't know you had to do a speech. Did you prepare for it?" Said Kirishima as he watches Tony head up to the stage.

"Nope. I'm winging it." Said Tony.

_"He's screwed."_ Thinks most of his class.

Tony then walks up to the microphone with his hands in his PE pant's pockets. He sees Midnight nod her head at him and gesture to the microphone.

_"Here we go."_ Thinks Tony.

Tony then takes a deep breath before starting.

"Heroes are people you can trust. Doesn't matter who you are. We are all here for a reason. Some for fame, others Glory. But there are a few that come here to become a hero to just help people. Some came to UA to be heroes to the people in a different way. They could be a doctor, a firefighter, or even a police officer. In Solis, the people didn't have heroes they could trust. Let's give the people heroes they can trust. So what if some people fell through the cracks of the selection to the hero course, you can still be heroes in different ways. Sure the villains may seem impossible to beat, but heroes can make the impossible, possible. Take All Might for example. No one could have thought of peace, back before he came into the picture. He turned the dark age of Japan, into today with a burning fire of life. That's all from me now. Let get this festival start!" Finished Tony with his speech.

When Tony said the last part of his speech, the crowd went wild and clapped their hands. Even the other courses clapped their hands. Tony then joins with his class. Tony could see them all smiling, except Bakugo.

"That was amazing Tony!" Said Momo.

"That was well said Tony! That speech got my blood pumping!" Said Sato.

"Damn Cuz! Who knew you could do a speech like that!" Said Kirishima.

"Not my first time doing a speech like this." Said Tony.

**"NOW THEN! ONTO THE FIRST ROUND!"** Yells Midnight.

A hologram is then seen. A cylinder is spinning in the middle and multiple words fly by.

**"WHAT WILL IT BE?! WILL YOUR WILDEST DREAMS COME TRUE?!"** Yells Midnight.

The spinner then stops on a event. It read, Obstacle course. Tony gets smirk on his face. Back in Solis and Medici, some of the military bases had a confidence course for personnel to train on. Tony a few times had done some of the Obstacle courses in the bases, some hard and some easy. This one would probably be around the stadium and back here to the main area. It might have three or four obstacles, one being the door. Tony then listens to Midnight explain the rules.

**"YOU KIDDIES WILL BE RACING AROUND THE STADIUM AND BACK TO THIS AREA! QUIRKS ARE ALOUD! ANYTHING GOES ON THE TRACK, BUT IF YOU GO OVER THE WALL, YOU AE DISQUALIFIED! GET TO THE STARTING LINE!"** Yells Midnight.

Tony sees everyone get ready to run through the narrow tunnel. Tony himself, thinks on which form to use.

_My bigger forms would only slow me down in the tunnel. One of my flying forms or a form with more agility will do, but which one?"_ Thinks Tony.

**"ON YOUR MARKS!"** Said Midnight.

Tony hears Midnight count down for them to start. He then thinks of a curtain monkey form he has. He then gets ready to transform.

**"GET SET!"** Said Midnight.

Tony gets a quick look around him. Midoriya and some of his class are behind him. Todoroki is near him, Bakugo is also to his five o'clock. The rest of the students look nervous and are looking ready to throw down with the others.

**"GO!"** Yells Midnight.

Chaos then erupts. Tony is then consumed in white light and everyone hears a monkey like sound.

**"SPIDERMONKEY!"** Yells the now transformed Tony.

Spidermonkey has silvery blue hair covering his body, with the patches of dark blue skin. He has four white eyes. The most interesting part about this form, was that it had four arms with three fingers. They all see Tony aim for the roof of the tunnel with his tail. From the end of the tail, comes a web like string and he pulls himself off the ground. Tony then fires another web line and swings through the tunnel.

"So long suckers!" Said Tony as he lands on the other side of the tunnel and turns back into his human form.

"What kind of quirk is that?!" Said a female student as she was shoved around the tunnel.

"Ah! Who touched me!?" Yelled another female student.

"Dammit Mineta!" Calls a male students who was in Mineta's class.

"Such a waste of time." Said Todoroki.

Tony then feels the temperature drop and a wave of ice explodes from the tunnel. Tony sees multiple people trapped in the ice by their feet, he then sees Todoroki come running out of the mist. Tony then starts to run full speed ahead. Tony does however take a glance behind him. Bakugo, Kirishima, Momo, Mina, Aoyama, and Ojiro had dodged the ice wave. Momo had made a pole to vault over the ice. Ojiro had used his tail to jump over the ice. Mina had some decent leg muscles to jump a bit over the ice and she then uses her acid to skate across the ice. Aoyama fired a laser to give himself clearance over the ice. Bakugo used his explosions to make himself fly over the ice. Kirishima looked like he also jumped over the ice. Tony then sees the grape headed midget jumping from grape ball to grape ball towards him.

"You hero course students think your so special! You forget that all of us wanted to be heroes, but we didn't have the stuff to get into the hero course. But now it's our time to shine, cause if we do well enough, they will put us into the hero course!" Said Mineta.

Tony sees Mineta grab a bunch of his grape hair balls and looks ready to throw them.

**"NOW! HERE'S A SUPER MOVE I'VE MADE! GRAPE..."** Yelled Mineta but he was cut off before he was able to finish his sentence, due to him being smacked in the face.

Tony sees the little guy hit the wall.

[Targets acquired]. Came the voice of one of the robot villains.

"What the!?" Said Midoriya in shock.

"Where does the school get the funding to build these things!?" Said a equally shocked Momo.

Tony sees all of the robot villains. From multiple one, two, and three pointer villains. All the way to about ten Zero pointer villains. Tony sees most of the students coming towards the first obstacle.

**"LOOKS LIKE OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS ARE APPROACHING THE FIRST OBSTACLE, ROBO INFERNO!"** Came the voice of Present Mic over the speakers.

_"Go big or go home."_ Thinks Tony.

**Meanwhile with some pro heroes on patrol around the stadium**

We see a ninja dressed hero is walking with the pro heroes Mt Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death arms. He has a mask covering the lower part of his face, a long scarf around his neck that flows behind him, and other ninja like armour. This was Edgeshot, the number four hero in Japan.

"I'm surprise that they called you in to help with security Edgeshot." Said Death Arms.

"They asked for one or two of the top ten heroes to be here. All Might is here, but he is here for the reward ceremony for the first years and maybe the other students. It also gives me a great view of the hero course students that I might take under my wing when their internships come around. That boy that changed his form is a possible choice." Said Edgeshot.

"You got that right. He could have more forms too." Said Kamui Woods.

"He's also pretty cute too. I bet some of the female heroes might want him and I'm sure the public would like him." Said Mt Lady.

A huge white flash is then seen, if you are outside of the stadium.

"What the hell!" Said Death Arms.

"Is it Villains!?" Said Kamui Woods.

"Look!" Said Mt Lady as she points to the big screen that was near by.

"Uh? Mt Lady?" Said Edgeshot with a small bit of fear in his voice.

"What?" Asked Mt Lady.

Edgeshot then turns Mt Lady's head toward the robo inferno area of the obstacle course. My Lady then faints at the sight that she sees in front of her. A giant humanoid is seen standing up. It looked about one hundred twenty feet tall. It had mostly a while skin body. It's feet had black souls, a grey tip and grey stripes on his ankles that go up to his knees. It had silver fingerless gloves, that had a grey disk around the wrist. Some black marks could be seen on the inner part of his arm. On each arm, a blade that was grey on the front and black on the back was seen. Grey stripes we're seen on the neck that lead down to a grey mark on it's chest. On both sides of it's hips, a grey blade like grows. On the shoulders we're grey blades as well. On the head, a fin was seen. The fin was grey on the front and black on the back. The cheeks we're also grey and had what looked like eyes pointing down. It had two white eyes on the front of it's face.

**"WAY BIG!"** Yells Tony.

**"WHAT THE HELL!"** Yells everyone in the stadium and at home if they we're watching tv.

**"WHAT IN THE WORLD!? ERASERHEAD, WHAT IS THAT!?"** Said Present Mic.

**"That would be Tony, in a form called Way Big. As the name implies, he's big, very big. He's around one hundred twenty, but Tony thinks he's a bit taller or a bit shorter then that. He is the most powerful form Tony can transform into."** Said Aizawa.

**Back with the students**

Some of them had fainted when they saw Tony turn into Way Big. Some screamed when all they saw was white when Tony transformed. Todoroki was having a hard time getting around Tony's foot.

_"Damn it! He's to big! What is he planing?" _Thinks Todoroki.

They see Tony step forward and smash a zero pointer villain into the ground. Tony then feels something hit him. He sees the zero pointer villains we're firing missiles at him.

**"That tickles."** Said Tony.

They then see Tony cross his arms, forming a 'X' shape with his wrists. A small grey light is then seen forming at Tony's wrists. Then the energy then discharges and a huge beam of cosmic energy hits the rest of the zero pointers. It was only a few seconds and the beam goes away. They all see a shallow crater where the zero pointers we're standing. They then see Tony step towards the other side of the robo inferno field. Tony is once again covered in white light and is back in his human form.

**"YOUR WELCOME!"** Yells Tony.

**"Yo Eraserhead, what just happened?"** Asked Present Mic.

**"I don't know."** Replied Aizawa.

**In the teachers booth**

They we're all shocked. Tony had just showed everyone his most powerful form and showed off a single power from said form. Thirteen had fainted at the sigh of the beam attack and the power behind it. Snipe was spacing out and was having a internal panic attack. Ectoplasm's jaw dropped when he saw the form. All Might was griping his injure and was shaking. He didn't think Tony had that kind of power.

_"Young Tony is full of surprises."_ Thinks All Might.

**"WELL AFTER THAT LITTLE SHOW, THE CONTESTANTS HAVE GOTTEN BACK INTO THE RACE! THEY ARE NOW REACHING THE NEXT OBSTACLE CALLED THE FALL!"** Yells Present Mic.

**"I wouldn't call that a little show."** Said Aizawa.

**With the students at The Fall**

Ochaco and Mina look down the cliff face. Stone platforms with wires connecting them are seen. They would have to walk across the wires. They see Tony in a form that looks like a mummy and he was swing across the wires. Tony was in his Snare-Oh form. He had grey bandages for a body. Black and silver gauntlets. Matching colour scheme for his ankle armour, belt, mask, and loin cloth **(the original Snare-oh form from the first Ben 10 shows)**. Tsuyu then jumps onto the wires and walks on all fours across.

"Time for me to shine." Said Tsuyu.

Shoji used the flesh like webbing that joined his arms together to fly. Iida T-posed and used his engines to boost himself across. Midoriya hung upside down and shimmied across a wire. Midoriya for some reason had a piece of a zero pointer villain with him. Bakugo flew across the canyon to the other side.

**"GET BACK HERE YOU SHIFTING BASTARD!"** Yells Bakugo.

Todoroki slides across a wire by freezing it with his ice and making it impossible for anyone to use.

_"Tony is possible already at the last obstacle."_ Thinks Todoroki.

**"LOOKS LIKE TONY PISTOLA IS NEARING THE LAST OBSTACLE!"** Yells Present Mic.

"Damn it!" Said a frustrated Todoroki.

**Meanwhile with Tony.**

Tony was carefully walking through a minefield. A fake minefield to be exact. He knew the school would never use real landmines. He looks behind him and sees a student step on one and goes flying in a pink explosion.

"Sucks to suck I guess." Said Tony.

Tony had made it half way to the middle of the minefield when the other students started to catch up. Tony then feels the temperature drop and he jumps to the right. A line of ice forms with spikes on the path Tony was taking. He sees Todoroki standing behind him

"Pistola." Said Todoroki.

"Sup Roki." Said Tony.

_"Roki?" _Thinks Todoroki in confusion and a bit in announce.

A explosion then is heard behind Todoroki and Bakugo lands not far from Todoroki. Bakugo had a mad man like smile on his face. The three have a stare down.

"Looks like we have a Mexican stand off on our hands." Said Tony.

**"YOUR NOT WINNING THIS YOU SHIFTING BASTARD!"** Yells Bakugo as he launches at Tony.

Tony then is consumed in white light.

**"BLITZWOLFER!"** Yells the now transformed Tony.

Bakugo fires off a point blank explosion, but Tony dodges. Tony then opens four hinged mouth, the inside of the mouth is a dull grey. The students that saw Tony's mouth open up, we're disgusted. They didn't however expect a sonic howl to come from Tony. Tony aimed up a bit, so the mines near him didn't explode. A few in the back did explode, but not all of them. Tony noticed Midoriya digging up some of the mines with a piece of metal.

_"What is he doing?" _Thinks Tony.

Tony then dodges another explosion and ice surge. Tony then turns into Heatblast and fires a stream of fire at Todoroki to melt his ice. Bakugo then does a point blank explosion on Tony and knocks him off balance. Tony then swings his left arm back to hit Bakugo, but Bakugo dodged the over sized fist.

**"LOOKS LIKE ITS A FIGHT FOR FIRST PLACE!"** Yelled Present Mic.

The three go back and forth with punches and kicks. Tony turns back to normal to conserve the watches time. The three then hear a has massive explosion.

**'KABOOOM!'**

**"WHAT THE HELL! THE MINES WE'RE DESIGNED TO BE NON-LETHAL! WAIT A MINUTE!? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT LOOKS LIKE IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS USED THE EXPLOSION TO HIS ADVANTAGE! HE'S MAKING HIS WAY TO FIRST PLACE! HE JUST PAST THEM! LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR NEW LEADER IN THE OBSTACLE COURSE!"** Yelled Present Mic.

Todoroki, Bakugo, and Tony look up to see Midoriya flying passed them. Todoroki makes a ice path for him to run on. Tony also runs on it as well.

_"This path will help the others, but I can't worry about it now."_ Thinks Todoroki.

**"DEKU!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"** Yelled Bakugo.

Tony just smiled as he ran after his friend. As the three boys run after Midoriya, Midoriya sees a problem forming.

_"How do I land!? The blast launched me farther then I expect. I'm losing altitude."_ Thinks Midoriya.

Midoriya sees as he falls, Todoroki and Bakugo pass him a bit.

_"Not yet!"_ Thinks Midoriya.

Midoriya grips the wire on the piece of metal he has. He then plants his feet on Todoroki's and Bakugo's shoulders. He then pulls the wire as hard as he can. The sheet of metal then slams down on the ground, where more land mines are covered. A expulsion of pink smoke goes off. In the smoke, a flash of white light was seen. Midoriya does a roll and runs for the finish. Todoroki comes bursting out of the smoke, with Bakugo right behind him. Tony however, is not seen coming out of the smoke.

**In the stadium**

**"HERE COMES OUR FIRST PLACE WINNER. IZUKU MIDORIYA!"** Yelled Present Mic.

Midoriya comes running out of the tunnel. Midoriya is seen almost crying due to him coming in first. Midnight is nearby smiling and watching the students come through the tunnel. She sees something on Midoriya's back, the creature was a small frog like being that walked on two legs. It's head had a bulbous eyes and they we're white in colour. It wore a grey and silver jumpsuit with a hourglass symbol on its back. Midnight knew who it was.

**"IN SECOND PLACE IS SHOTO TODOROKI!"** Yelled Present Mic.

**"YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK AGAIN MIC, BECAUSE THE REAL PERSON IN SECOND IS.."** Yelled Midnight.

Midoriya feels something crawl on his shoulder and sees the frog like creature.

"Thanks for the ride Midoriya." Said the Frog.

The frog then jumps down to the ground and a flash of light happens. In the frogs place is none other then Tony. Tony did a two finger salute to Todoroki.

**"TONY PISTOLA!"** Yelled Midnight.

**"WHERE THE HECK WAS HE!?"** Yelled Present Mic.

**"He must have used one of his smaller transformations to hide on Midoriya after the explosion to get ahead of Todoroki and Bakugo."** Explained Aizawa.

The other students then file through the tunnel. Iida was by himself, ranting to himself about how he got his place. Ochaco went over to Midoriya and Tony to congratulate them for their places in the race. Momo then comes through the tunnel with a tired expression. Tony sees her and he noticed a certain someone on her back. Tony then turns into Ghostfreak and goes invisible to scare Mineta.

"How could these happen!?" Said Momo.

"Hahah! Best idea ever!" Said Mineta with a bruised face and black eye.

"Your the worst!" Said Momo as she looks at Mineta.

"And soon to be dead." Said Ghostfreak as he grabs Mineta and glares at him.

Mineta squeaks in fear when he sees Tony. Mineta then begins to sweat.

"What did I say about this kind of s**t." Said Tony.

"Never to do it again." Said Mineta in a small voice.

"Correct. Now beat it!" Said Tony.

**'WHAM!'**

**"WHHHHHYYYYY!"** Yelled Mineta in pain as he was slapped with Ghostfreak's tail.

"Thanks." Said Momo.

"No problem. I hate those kind of people anyway." Said Tony as he turns back to normal.

The rest soon come through the tunnel. Tony sees all of class 1A had came above the cut off placement. Iida was in fifth and he was mumbling to himself. Aoyama was almost eliminated, just taking the forty two placement. Many other of the classes end up in the lower placements, but they we're still in it. Others below forty second, we're asked to leave the stadium. The remaining contentments then gather in front of Midnight.

**"AND NOW ONTO THE NEXT EVENT!"** Said Midnight.

A casino machine like screen appears. The middle white rectangle spins. It then stops on the words 'Calvary Battle'.

_"A team event? If I had to guess, teams will be made up two-to-four people. But how do we move onto the final event?"_ Thinks Tony.

Midnight then explains the Calvary Battle. Teams of two to four people battle for points. The leader sits on the arms, or shoulders, of their teammates. The team also has a total amount of. Forty second place has five points, while forty first has ten points. This goes up through the placements. Quirks we're allowed, but they couldn't knock over a team on purpose.

_"Izuku should have two hundred ten points. He needs people close to him to get into the final event. I have two hundred five points. That should put us high in the placements, with two others. But who would join us?"_ Thinks Tony.

**"But there's a catch. The person in first place… Has TEN million points!"** Said Midnight.

" ten million points!?" Said Midoriya as he begins to sweat.

Everyone then turns towards Midoriya. Everyones eyes turn red and they all glare at the green haired boy. Midoriya begins to sweat bullets. Tony just shakes his head.

"Ha sido agradable conocerte Midoriya (Been nice knowing you Midoriya)." Said Tony in a low Spanish voice.

**"You all have fifteen minutes to make your team! So get to it!"** Said Midnight.

A timer then appears. Tony makes his way to Midoriya. Ochaco had decided to join him. Tony then waves.

"You still looking for a third man?" Asked Tony.

"Yes!? Are you willing to join us!?" Said a hopeful Midoriya.

"Si (Yes)." Said Tony.

Since becoming friends with Tony, most people started to know a tiny bit of Spanish. From yes and no, with some learning to ask for the washroom. Kirishima was the most proficient in it, being able to speak some more complex words, but he wasn't that great at it yet.

"Thank you!" Said a crying Midoriya with tears of joy.

"Ok ok, I get it! So stop the water works!" Said Tony.

"Sorry, it happens. But we need one more person." Said Midoriya.

"My I be able to join your team?" Asked Tokoyami.

"Sure! And I have a plan." Said Tony.

**After fifteen minutes**

A buzzard goes off. The teams form up. Bakugo is with Sero, Mina, and kirishima. Todoroki was with Momo, Iida, and Kaminari. And the others of class 1A had teamed up. Ochaco, and Tokoyami sit on Humungousaur's shoulders. While Midoriya holds onto Humungousaur's neck. The other teams seem to distance themselves from Midoriya's team, due to the very big dinosaur man. Tony was ready to change into his war form at any moment or when the timer was close to the end.

**"Contestants ready! Begin!"** Said Midnight.

All hell broke loose. Some dared to get the ten million headband from Midoriya, but they turned tailed and ran when Tony slammed his hands down on the ground. A small earthquake happens when he did it. The people in the audience closest to the arena we're shaking. Even Aizawa and Present Mic felt the quake happened.

**"Looks like team Midoriya has a amazing strategy! Care to explain Mic-zawa!"** Said Present Mic.

**"Don't call me that. But I do know that this form, which Tony calls Humungousaur, is very powerful. He's up there in Tony's heavy hitters, just below some other heavy hitters. It appears that Uraraka and Tokoyami serve as look outs. While Midoriya acts as their leader. Dark Shadow also acts as a good long range attacker. Tony just needs to last long enough to win."** Said Aizawa.

Time then passes. Tony was more focused on keeping other teams away and avoiding stepping on them. Most stayed away, the ones to try and get the ten million would leave with their pride broken. Tony had some help from Uraraka and Tokoyami spotting attacking teams. Midoriya did his best to give Tony instructions, but he just also told Tony where some other teams we're coming from.

"How much longer?" Asked Tony.

"Almost five minutes left. Time flies when we're fighting for first place. Oh no." Said Uraraka.

Tony noticed that he had been cornered by some teams working together for the time being. Tony looks up at the timer. He thinks it time to bring out his ace in the hole.

"Well it is war here. So let there be war!" Proclaimed Tony.

The countertrix symbol then gains four spikes. A wave of silver then goes over Tony's form. Once the wave was done, Humungousaur was very different. He has camo green skin with some silver camo lines on him and his helmet has three silver spikes running down the top, and two downward pointing black horns on the sides. His back armour has long spikes running down each side, his plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end and his tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. War Humungousaur's knuckles have silver on them. He has black claws. He then releases a powerful roar.

**"WAR HUMUNGOUSAUR!"** Yelled Tony, he then releases a loud roar.

**"What in the world!? Tony Pistola just transformed! But it looks the same as his other form but different!? Care to explain Aizawa!?"** Said Present Mic.

**"Tony's quirk, DNA rewrite, allows him to change his form. Now these forms could be different things that humanity could have been like or something else. But it takes lots of energy to transform, but he has stored this energy all his life. But some of his forms are able to draw in more energy to per-say evolve. I have only seen him do this once. Another thing Tony mentioned about these 'War Forms'. Is that they are more suited for combat."** Explained Aizawa.

The teams near Tony back up.

"Easy there big guy. We don't want to…. I got nothing." Said one team leader.

Everyone then sees Tony's hands turn into something similar to a gatling guns. He then fires off one missile, aka a unstable bone fragment. The missile explodes.

"What the f**k!?" Said one female student.

"Unstable bone fragment missiles. I would start running if I we're you." Said Tony.

This got all the teams to run away from him. He just chuckles. He always loved using War Humungousaur, more so for this form's intimidation factor. But, using the evolutionary function of the countertrix gave him some…. Discomfort. He shifts his hands back to normal. He noticed one or two teams eyeing his team. Those two teams being Todoroki's and Bakugo's team. He then just barely dodges some ice spikes jutting up from the ground. He sees Todoroki close them off. But Bakugo comes flying over the barrier.

**"I'M TAKING THOSE POINTS DEKU!"** Yelled Bakugo.

Midoriya screamed at the sight of a flying Bakugo. But Tony just claps his hands together and a powerful shockwave happens. Todoroki forms a ice barrier to block the shockwave, but it barely held. Bakugo was sent flying back over the barrier.

"You really want to do this Roki?" Said Tony.

"I'm taking those points. And stop calling Roki!" Said Todoroki.

A electric wave washes over Tony. He yells in pain, but he stands tall. Kaminari was reaching his limit for his discharges, so Todoroki freezes Tony from the waist down. Todoroki then has Iida boost up the ramp towards Midoriya. But as they boost up the ramp, they didn't expect Tony to fire off some missiles point blank on himself to free himself. Todoroki had held up his arms to block some ice shards flying past him. Todoroki also noticed he had instinctually ignited his left side a bit and the fire looked ready to be launched at Tony.

_"My left side! What am I doing!?"_ Thinks Todoroki.

Tony sees that Bakugo's team had busted through the first barrier that Todoroki put up. Bakugo then launches himself up towards Tony. So he jumps high into the air, which surprised many people watching seeing a huge dinosaur man jump very high. Then a buzzer goes off and Tony lands on the ground.

**"TIMES UP! CUT THE QUIRKS PEOPLE! THE SECOND EVENT IS OVER!"** Yelled Present Mic.

Tony lets down Midoriya, Uraraka, and Tokoyami down. Bakugo sits on the ground, which he then screams at in anger. Todoroki just eyes Tony and Midoriya. The other teams then come over to the stage.

**"Time for the placements! In first place, with over ten million points… Is team Midoriya! In second place is team Todoroki! In third place is team Bakugo! And in fourth place is team Shinso! I could have sworn team Testsutestsu would be our fourth team, but guess I was wrong!"** Said Present Mic.

**"Before we move onto the final event! Let's take a quick break!"** Said Midnight.

Tony makes his way towards the food court, when he noticed Todoroki leading Midoriya away from the group. Tony being curious, fallows them.

**In one of the exits**

Tony as Ghostfreak listens into Todoroki's conversation with Midoriya. What Tony found out, made him furious. Todoroki's father, aka Endeavour, literally b his wife with his fortune. But not for love and having a good life, no something far worse. Tony had known about quirk marriages, but some see them eugenic experiments. But it was common during the second and third generation of quirks. Tony himself had threaten greedy crime families when they we're trying buy members of other families in Panau, some didn't live to their wedding day. So to hear one of his classmates was the product of this kind of thing, didn't sit well with Tony.

"Then one day she snapped. She then proceeded to dump boiling hot water on my left side. When she noticed what she had done, she tried to fix it by freezing it. But it didn't work. Next thing I knew, she was shipped off to a mental hospital. That's why I never use my left side. I will win this festival with only my mother's power." Said Todoroki as he storms off.

Midoriya would have walked after his classmate, but he didn't know what he would say to him. Midoriya is then blinded by a flash of white light. Tony just stares at Midoriya and then at Todoroki's back as the other boy walks off.

"I always knew Endeavour never deserved being called a hero." Said Tony.

"Tony!? When!? Where!? How?! Why are you here!?" Asked Midoriya in shock.

"I saw you two walking away. So I fallowed. Come on. Let's get some lunch before the next round starts. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I heard, it isn't my story to tell." Said Tony.

**Meanwhile in Solis**

"Come on come on! Their about to announce who's fighting who!" Said Luis.

Izzy, Luis, and Mira all sit in Rico's living room watching the Japanese sports festival. Luis had brought some beer and some other snacks to have as they watch the festival p[lay out. But these three we're only into watching the first years. Izzy liked having Tony around, it gave her a chance to test her hacking skills against his most technological alien forms. Mira loved to study Tony's alien forms capabilities, on or off the field. Luis loved to go shooting with Tony, ether at targets or at stolen Black Hand gear. Rico was considered Tony's father figure my most people.

"So who's fighting Tony first?" Asked Tom Sheldon, as he came in with more food.

Tom had somewhat rebuilt his relationship with Rico and Tony, most so Rico. Sheldon takes a seat in a recliner chair and Tony's pet cat comes over to him. Snowball was the name of Tony's cat, which he wasn't able to take with him. Sheldon leans over and scratched Snowball's ear.

"So who's fighting who?" Asked Rico as he comes in with more drinks.

"Their just announcing it now." Said Izzy.

First match: Shoto Todoroki vs. Hanta Sero

Second match: Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso

Third match: Denki Kaminari vs. Tenya Iida

Fourth match: Tony Pistola vs. Neito Monoma

Fifth match: Ibara Shiozaki vs. Mina Ashido

Sixth match: Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Momo Yaoyorozu

Seventh match: Eijiro Kirishima vs. Tetsutetus Tetsutetus

Eighth match: Katsuki Bakugo vs. Ochaco Uraraka

"Looks like this Monoma kid is in for one hell of a fight. I feel sorry for the kid." Said Sheldon.

"I'm more worried about that Bakugo guy taking on the girl with pink cheeks." Said Mira.

The five adults, plus one cat, all watch in anticipation for the first match. Sheldon then breaks the silence by asking Rico a question.

"So have you called Tony about "you know who" possible trying to kill him? I know he is in school full of heroes. But 'The Agency' came after you and me, even if we had heroes hero in Solis. If they get their hands on that watch, it could spell disaster." Said Sheldon.

"I'll call him after the sports festival. I-" Said Rico, but he was cut off.

**"¡SANTO INFIERNO! ESO FUE UNA LOCRUA! (HOLY HELL! THAT WAS INSANE!)"** Said Luis in shock from what he saw.

The reason behind the outburst. Was because Todoroki froze Sero in a huge glacier, which covered a huge amount of the arena. Todoroki was announced the winner of the fight. Rico, Sheldon, Luis, Izzy, and Mira all see Todoroki unfreeze his opponent.

"I'm pretty sure Tony has this festival in the bag." Said Luis.

"No s**t." Said Izzy.

Till next time.

**Done! Sorry for not updating this story, been working on other stories. But I have not forgotten this story, I will continue it. Peace and Stay safe.**


End file.
